Soldiers Without A Nation
by Meanjojo
Summary: Begin audio playback: Boss MSF has has apparently been ripped right out of the Caribbean and into unknown territory. Our only leads on our whereabouts are this ASIC and a town called Leanbox. Sorry Boss, but unlike you and the R&D team, I don't believe we are really in an alternative universe. Do what you do best Boss.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of a radio cracking to life was heard, "Boss. One of the boys picked up something on the way back from a recon mission. A strange crystal holding an unknown energy source. Come back to Mother Base, Huey will explain the details" The radio died down and the audio tape ended there.

Naked Snake or Big Boss or just Boss, was currently inside the R&D building. As soon as he entered, Kaz his second in command greeted him.

"This way Boss." Kaz lead the way towards a section of the building.

Along the way MSF soldiers were saluting Snake with "Hello Boss" or "Welcome back Boss" Kaz lead Snake into a familiar section of the building where Huey worked in. A large crystal stood on the table, hooked up by some wires. A monitor was next to it, monitoring something.

Huey rolled up to Snake, his wheelchair stopping a few feet in front of him.

"One of the boys picked this up on his way back from a recon mission. I'll let Huey do the explanation, but he said that it holds some kind of power."

"Power?" Snake questioned.

"Allow me to explain." Huey said, "This crystal, it holds properties of unknown matter."

"Unknown matter. Huey, what do you mean?"

"As Kaz said, this unknown matter, holds some kind of power inside it. Sorry Boss, but I can't explain it myself just yet. We haven't done any tests yet, so for now we're in the dark."

"Are you sure it's safe to keep out in the open like that?"

"Don't worry Boss. The R&D staff concluded that it holds no explosive properties. However I do feel a bad omen from that thing."

Snake noticed a slight glow coming from the Crystal, "Uh…. Is it supposed to be glowing like that?"

"What?!" Both Kaz and Huey turn on the direction of the now glowing crystal. The small monitor displayed the readings going off the charts.

"Huey! What's going on?"

"I don't know. It appears to be reacting to something."

"Reacting? To what?"

Kaz proceeded to radio in, "Sound the Alarm! Somethings happening at the lab!"

Not a second later the alarm was triggered. As soon as it came on however, the ground began to shake. The only reason for the ground to shake has to be an assault on Mother Base.

"What the hell?! Are we being attacked?!"

The radio responded, "No commander, the facility is shaking, due time seismic waves!"

"That's impossible, we're nowhere near a major tectonic plate!" Huey panicked.

The small room glowed brighter, as the crystal shone. Soon enough everyone's vision faded to complete white.

….

Snake's slowly regained consciousness. He found himself looking at the clear blue sky, he rolled over and pushed himself up.

It would appear he was the first awake, as he noticed his men unconscious all around him. He went right up to one of them, and tried to shake him awake.

It worked as the masked man slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he did however, he shot up and saluted Snake, wobbling a bit.

"I'm sorry Boss!"

Snake sighed, "Not going to blame you. Now come on got to wake up at least five hundred plus people."

"On it Boss!" The soldier stopped saluting to wake up his fellow brothers and sisters in arms.

…..

Snake sat on a wooden box on the command platform, smoking a cigar as he usually does. The better half of the day was spent waking all of Mother Base and Kaz to get a proper report.

The radio cracked to life, "Snake we have some news. Everyone's been accounted for, no casualties. As you know Dr. Strangelove, Chico, Amanda, and Cecile we're off base at the time, so them and the ones deployed in combat zones are the only ones not accounted for."

"So we suffered no heavy losses then."

"Hold on we haven't accounted for other materials, so be patient. Snake you're not going to believe me when I say this, but we're no longer in the Caribbean."

"Hold up Kaz, what do you mean no longer in the Caribbean?"

"According to our scouts. They were surprised too. They said they saw unfamiliar land. Hell they noticed some kind of species of fish, not from the Caribbean. Boss whatever happened, we got to find out."

"Boss I got the report of our supplies, everything seems to be in order… oh no."

"What is it Kaz?"

"Snake, you are not going to like this."

"I'm prepared for anything."

"…. All of the cardboard boxes are gone….. all of them."

Snake's heart dropped, as soon as he heard that sentence, "A-all of them?!"

"Yes! All of them."

Snake tried his hardest, not to cry right then and there. What did the boxes do to deserve this?

"I'll be in my quarters, Kaz." His voice was a bit shakey.

"I understand sir." Kaz had a voice full of sympathy, understanding his friend's dilemma.

…

Snake placed a flower next to a picture of cardboard boxes. They were so innocent and young, why? What happened to them? He gave a salute to the picture, they will be remembered for many things, their bravery will always be.

Snake had to be strong, he'll carry on the legacy of the legendary cardboard boxes.

He exited his quarters giving one final salute to the picture. 'Never forget'

A radio call busts in, "Boss, come to the Intel platform. There is some things we have to discuss."

…..

Snake entered the building on the platform, he was immediately greeted with Kaz and a large table, papers scattered throughout.

"Welcome Boss, now before we get down to business." Kaz held out a strange rectangular device, with a small antenna, "This is the Idroid." He flicked the Droid causing a 3d projection to appear. "It can pin point your exact location, set helicopter points, and used as a staff management device. More details are explained on the tapes."

"Boss some of the guys at R&D have been looking at recent reports from the Intel team. We're nowhere near the America's, nor are we anywhere in the close area of the Caribbean."

Kaz held out some pictures and gave them to Snake. They showed a large green city and an almost box like structure as the main eye catcher. The pictures also showed blurry pictures of people, blurry, but still people.

"This is what data, they've uncovered so far. That's right a city. One that's never been seen before. It's structure is strange and impractical, by design, but I can't judge them if we have an equally strange design choice."

"What does all of this mean?"

"Well…. Snake…. The guys at R&D… they… well…"

"Well….."

"They came up with some crap about being in an alternate universe, like in those movies."

Snake took a seat rubbing his head, "Wow."

"I know ridi-"

"They're pretty spot on."

"What?"

"I mean who in their right mind, would build such a cramped city, a giant box took most of the view, and judging from these photos, space. You really know how to pick the best of the best Kaz." Snake said without missing a beat.

"Wh- is, why? I think-" Kaz was having a small flashback to the cardboard tank incident.

Kaz sighed, "Just take the tapes on the table. Most of them are conversations with Huey."

Snake did just that, as he left the Intel building, "Is there seriously something wrong with me!" Kaz let out.

…

A tape began to play, "Snake. The Intel team got back from the city. It's name is Leanbox, ruled by the Goddess Green Heart. I know sounds crazy right, well apparently it's not as the team brought back proof, pictures of their goddess. I couldn't believe it myself, but the photos were not doctored. According to Leanbox's citizens she's been gone for three years. However that's not what's important. What's important is a group known as ASIC. Arfoire's Syndicate of International Crime. The name should give them away. We don't have enough details on them , but they're rumored to have caused the disappearance of the goddess, due to their quick rise to power."

"Snake they have a hideout, somewhere inside Leanbox. Find their workers and tail them. Sorry Boss. We can't spare the supplies, to grant you weapons. So all items are procured on sight. Fulton recovery will be unavailable as well. It said that two members of ASIC usually hang around a coffee shop harassing customers to join them so you should start there." The long tape ended.

"This is Morpho. Arriving at L.Z. get ready Boss."

Snake got out of his seat, and opened the door to see the afternoon waves of water, passing by quickly as they came upon a beach, at least a set distance away from the city of Leanbox.

"Have arrived at L.Z. good luck Boss!" A thumbs up was given to Snake as he exited out of the helicopter.

Morpho flew off, heading back to Mother Base.

…

It took a long walk, but he finally made it to Leanbox. The whole town seem to have a color theme of white and green. He walked casually throughout the streets of Leanbox, catching the eye of many. Well he should've expected it, but it's not everyday you see a man missing an eye. However that's not what only caught their eye. It was rather his well built body, again not everyday.

This'll noticeably decrease his chances of tailing his targets.

"Come on join ASIC!"

Speak if the devil. Two males were shouting the same lines over and over again about ASIC.

"Forget this! Being recruiters suck! I want to see the real action!"

"Calm down we don't want to be irrational."

"Easy for you to say. I can't wait!"

This bickering would continue on for about thirty minutes, "Screw this let's head back!"

"Finally! Follow them Snake." Kaz suggested the obvious.

….

One would assume the hideout would be close by, but it wasn't as Snake trailed the two out of Leanbox and into a factory. The duo walked through the seemingly abandon factory, Snake following close behind.

One of the duo proceeded to press something under a rock, soon of which an elevator appeared rising above the ground. Snake saw his chance as he threw a piece of metal away from the elevator.

As if on que, "What was that noise?"

"I'll go check it out." One of the two walked away from the open elevator leaving the other one wide open.

Snake quietly rushed over to the open one and proceeded to do what he did best, knock him out quietly. After dealing with tweedle Dee, he placed him inside the elevator, before rushing towards tweedle dumb and doing the same.

Honestly it scares Snake, how much that works.

He placed the other guy in the elevator as well. Inside the elevator there was only two buttons, up or down. Well what other way than to go down of course.

He left the two guys in the elevator, in the highly likely event of them waking up. The place was a literal underground base, with metal hallways and everything.

"Use the IDroid to take pictures."

Snake did just that as he snuck past most of the security, and took pictures of the underground base. He basically did what he does infiltration.

Snake leaned up against a wall hearing a specific conversation, "Hey I heard that we caught someone today."

"Yeah a real Fiesty one, spouting about being a hero of justice or something like that."

"Ha. Another Hero type. When will they ever learn?"

"A prisoner huh? Not part of the mission, but it could be good if we rescue them, we could gain some valuable Intel."

Snake went to find the prisoner, taking more pictures along the way.

…

It felt like hours, who knows maybe a few minutes. This has never happened to her before. How could she be so weak and let them exploit a weakness.

She was supposed to be a great heroine, but what's so great about a heroine that loses. She was weak now, after they captured her she was continuously beaten just to show dominance over her. She lost simple as that.

The door opened once again, she instinctively closed her eyes knowing what comes next. Apparently a lot of people have a grudge against a heroine like herself.

However nothing came as she could feel the presence towering over her. She waited and waited wondering what will happen to her.

A gruff sounding voice called to her, "Are you alright?"

She reluctantly opened her eyes to see the man towering over her. His most dominant feature was his eyepatch over his right eye.

"Y-Yeah." She weakly called out. She tried to stand up, but collapsed due to a bruised body.

The main caught her before she hit the ground, and lifted her over his shoulders. "Thank you." She weakly replied.

She blacked out due to exhaustion.

….

This is Morpho have arrived at L.Z

Snake carried the female prisoner to the helicopter and gently placed her inside as he got in it too. Placing her on the seat, he laid her down on the seats. The female begins to rouse and tries to move her body, but painfully tries to.

"You got a name?" Snake asked the just awoken female.

"My name?"

"Yes."

"Tell me where I am first."

"First your name."

The female stopped arguing, with her saviour. She looked at him as she nodded. She spoke her name, her name was-

"Nisa. The heroine of justice."

…

New important staff member

Nisa:

Combat A+

R&D E

Culinary E - - (?)

Intel B

Medicine E

Codename pending.

Flat is Justice? Performs better in combat, if no one on her squad has a big chest?

…..

Here's something I just needed to get out of my head. It may not be the best, but I don't care. I seriously need to work on my other stories, but computer is all screwy.

I wrote this whole thing on a phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boss the woman you picked up, Nisa, she joined MSF. I didn't even convince her either, she just straight up declared she was joining. I guess I can't complain since we got a person who is familiar with this place, but still."

…

A tape started up, "Hey you feeling any better?" Snake asked.

"Yes. Very. Nothing I can't handle." Nisa replied full of pride.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. You're a pretty heavy sleeper."

Nisa giggled a bit at the small joke.

"?"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I just realized, I gave you my name, but you didn't give me yours."

"Oh."

"So what is it?" One could hear Nisa getting close to Snake's face.

"Snake."

"Snake?"

"Most people call me Boss, but call me Snake."

"Alright, Snake. I wish to thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it."

"Where am I?"

"You're at Mother Base."

"Mother…. Base….?"

"You'll have to see for yourself, to believe it." Snake started to walk out, "See you later."

"Alright. Bye."

A door opening and closing was audible.

A smack to the forehead was heard,

"Dangit, I forgot to ask if he was a hero." The tape ended.

Another one started up however,

"So, like you're tour of Mother Base?" Kaz asked.

Sounds of joy were heard, "This is amazing! It's awesome!" Nisa exclaimed

"That's usually most people's reactions too. Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"How do you keep this place running and in top shape Kazuhira?"

"Please call me Kaz. To answer your question planning and fine management from the best of the best."

A few moments of awkward silence proceeded.

Nisa broke it however, "So what exactly is all this? I noticed people in uniforms along the way."

"Yes, that, well we're an organization known as MSF."

"MSF…..Never heard of you."

"Good. MSF stands for Militaires Sans Frontierers."

"?"

"It stands for Soldiers without Borders. I'm not as good as Snake when he explains it, but we basically fight for ourselves, because we want to. Not for a country, or a person. You might get the drift- why are you staring at me like that?"

"So you're an organization of heroes!?" Nisa yelled full of excitement.

"What…. No I just said we fight because we want to-"

"Just the type of iniative a hero needs!"

"Just hear me out-"

"Good work commander Miller!" One of the Base's soldiers cheered, his voice was recognized as the drill instructor.

"Angry Banshee?"

"You got one of the locals to our side. The Boss should be proud."

"Everyone give a round of applause to commander Miller!"

Sounds of clapping was heard, getting louder as more soldiers joined in.

"Oh my Kojima. I'm going to go crazy."

The tape abruptly ended there.

….

"She's gonna have to learn how the world isn't always filled with heroes."

"I don't Kaz. I think being a hero has far better rewards than being a villain."

"We're not discussing this. Anyway I told Nisa about our situation, but even she said we must be from a different world."

"There is no more denying it Kaz."

"Never."

An audible cough was heard as Kaz straightened himself, "Any way there is this thing called Quests. Apparently it's like mercenary work. You do a job someone requested and you get paid. The currency here are called credits."

"Interesting."

"It is. Snake I'm giving you a new mission. Complete a couple of quests. Nisa will accompany you, since she's done some before. Let's hope you haven't gotten rusty these past few days. We've authorized you a rifle and a tranq pistol for this mission. Everything else on site….. You get to hang around with a cute girl. Be nice to her Boss."

….

Snake boarded the Helicopter. He looked to his right to see Nisa was on before him. She wore a strange red and blue jumpsuit that had a giant unzipped zipper, she wore goggles atop her head. Bandages were on her chest area as well.

"Where did you get that?" Snake pointed towards the clothes Nisa was wearing as the chopper took off.

"My inventory." Nisa replied matter of factly.

"Inventory? What's that?"

"It's where I keep my items in a pocket dimension." Nisa then pulled out an orange shortsword, "See."

Snake gasped as he saw the sword come out of nowhere.

Nisa put the sword back quickly after seeing his reaction, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out!"

"That's amazing!"

Nisa eyes widened as Snake said that, when she showed Miller, he freaked out. Let's just leave it at that.

"Being able to put something in a hidden space and retrieving it? Perfect!" He could see it now, being able to pull out cardboard boxes whenever he wanted to. Oh the possibilities.

"Huh, I'd thought you would freak out, just like Kaz."

"He just doesn't know what's good, even when it's in front of him." Snake remembered the cardboard tank, the finest weapon ever made. Kaz doubted it, but it was extremely useful.

Nisa had a heartfelt laugh.

…

"This is Morpho taking off, good luck, Boss."

Snake turned to see the helicopter fly off, as well as see Nisa waved to it.

"So where to?"

"Yes to the guild, please follow me."

Nisa led the way, which would take about thirty minutes due to landing a bit away from town. Snake gave periodic checks at his M16A1 and Mk.22 pistol, with tranq. rounds.

…..

"Here we are. The guild." Nisa exclaimed as they walked into a building, it looked like a business building's front desk actually.

Snake observed his surroundings noting some of the people were scooting away from him, possibly due to his presence, while others, looked dazed almost with hearts in their eyes. Was it mentioned, that along the way, Snake noticed that the population was mostly female. He rarely saw any men, when he did they were kids.

"Here I'll help you sign up for the Guild." Nisa walked ahead to the desk, leaving Snake there.

"Who is that?"

"He looks strong."

"Handsome too."

"Look at his eye."

"He looks even more handsome."

"Do think he'll go out with me?"

"He looks way above our league."

Just a few seconds felt like minutes, due to the loud whispers.

"Boss, you lucky dog." Kaz said Envy was heard in his voice.

"Once this mission is over. I think it'll be time for Kazuhira to show some ladies a good time."

Nisa came back with some papers on hand, "Here you go. Just fill out these papers and you'll be able to dish out a wave of justice."

Snake took the papers out of her hand. It looked straightforward enough, didn't even ask for date of birth, security number, or even place of origin. It was strange to say the least. Snake filled the paper carefully looking through.

Walking up to the desk he placed the paper down.

The attendant took it and did a look over checking for something he may have missed. The attendant smiled warmly as she turned towards a computer to enter his information into the data base. A few minutes would pass as she took those minutes to get everything in order, walking around and such.

She finally came back with a card in her hand, "Here we go, Hayter Snake, Male, I.D number 19141115. Every thing's in order."

Snake took the small I.D card examining it, before putting it in one of his pockets. He nodded, before heading back to Nisa.

She lead him to a room full of weird looking screens, he didn't question it. He just hopes that the R&D team come up with an explanation. She showed him how to operate the floating device, which was pretty simple actually as quests was all that popped up.

He took a turn at using the floating device. He scrolled through the few quests they had looking at the gathering ones, before he set his eye. On a peculiar one.

"Monster hunt?" Snake asked Nisa without looking back.

Knowing it was directed towards her she replied, "Oh right, Miller told me to not tell you, until you found out yourself. Said something about, 'Not wanting to hear you talk about it.'" She rubbed the back of head.

"Monsters are pretty common around here. They're weird creatures, that roam around. Can't explain them properly."

"Alright." Snake said calmly, due to his past experience with monsters, because of a certain talking cat. They were tough to take down , but the rewards were worth it.

Snake accepted the hunting quest, clear a cave full of Dogoo, Kupokitties, and an Ancient Dragon, while also some gathering quests in the same area. Snake was hoping the Ancient Dragon was something to look forward to.

He gestured for Nisa, saying 'Time to go.'

…..

Snake readied his M16A1 at the entrance of the monster cave, obviously ready for a fight. Nisa meanwhile got a sword ready. Snake didn't question the weapon choice, as he's honestly seen weirder.

They maneuvered forward into the cave. After a minute of searching they spotted some Dogoo.

"What are those?"

"Those are Dogoo. The weakest of the weak monsters, they shouldn't be too hard to handle." Nisa smiled.

Snake aimed his rifle at one of the blue jellies, ready to fire. He squeezed the trigger, taking a shot at the expecting jelly.

The Dogoo stopped right in it's tracks and quickly dissolved, due to the unexpected attack that killed it instantly. The others turned around at the source of the gunshot. They saw Snake standing there, calmy.

The Dogoos quickly understood and charged towards him, trying to avenge their brethren. Snake unleashed a wave of bullets emptying his clip, taking all, but a few down.

Nisa charged in to take the rest with her sword as she quickly dashed between the few remaining Dogoo, cutting each and every one of them.

Snake reloaded and checked his surroundings, putting the rifle in a resting position.

"Alright! Justice always prevails!" Nisa celebrated.

They continued throughout the cave, taking out more Dogoo along the way. They had some run ins with Kupokitties as well.

"Meow!" One of the kitties taunted.

"Meow. Meow Meow!"

Snake retorted, "Meow!" Thankfully he spoke Cat.

"Meow!?"

"Ummmm….." Nisa stopped and stared at Snake talking to the Kupokitties.

"Meow!" Snake unleashed a hail of bullets into the Kupokitties. He ended the small group, nothing left alive.

Snake did a thumbs up to Nisa, "Meo- er….uh.. clear!"

"What in the name of justice was that?"

Snake scratched his head, "Oh, nothing. I'm just fluent in Cat."

Beads of sweat appeared on Nisa, "Uh…. Okay…" "So this is one of those 'random moment' Kaz warned me about" She whispered, but smiled at the situation. She liked her new boss already.

….

A tape starts up, "So you really are from another world."

"I still refuse to acknowledge it as fact."

Nisa giggled at the stubbornness of the second in command.

"Anyway you wanted me to give you info on something.?"

"Yes. First off what is this place?"

"This land is called Gamindistri."

"Gamindistri?"

"A land separated by four nations. Lowee, Lastation, Leanbox, and Planeptune.

"Those are… interesting names."

"Each land is ruled by the Godesses of them or CPUs."

"CPUs?"

"Console Patron Unit."

"Alright. Continue."

"Planeptune is ruled by Lady Purple Heart. Lastation is ruled by Lady Black Heart. Lowee is ruled by Lady White Heart. And Lastly Leanbox is ruled by Lady Green Heart."

"Interesting."

"They've disappeared three years ago. Went to fight a battle they never came back from. Everyone knows by now due to ASIC's constant reminders."

"What exactly does ASIC do?"

"The usual criminal stuff. Murder, Kidnappings, stealing food. The worst however is corrupting the children." Nisa's tone got angrier.

"What are they doing with the children?"

"Making them believe criminal acts are fine, and should pirate everything and never have to pay for anything. Even try to tell them mugging is okay."

"Pirate? You mean pirate as in bootleg?"

"Yes."

"Boss is gonna be pissed. We may not fight for a, just cause, but still some of us have morals here."

"Now need anything else?"

"What's your relation to ASIC?"

The sounds of knuckles cracking was heard, "What relationship? I don't trust them, nor will I ever will. They are evil and I as the Heroine of justice shall defeat them someday!"

"Good to know. Anything else you can tell me?"

"How about Quests."

"Quests?" The tape ends

Another one starts up.

"Now this is just, before you jump in the frying pan, but are you sure you want to join MSF?"

"Positive. Heroines never back down!"

"Right. Anyway I only have a few questions for you."

"Shoot."

"Would you do anything to stop the enemy?"

"Yes."

"Sacrifice your life?"

"Yes a constant hazard for Heroines."

"What about kill your enemy."

"I- kill...?"

"Answer the question. If you absolutely had to kill your enemy, would you do it. I'm not talking about monsters here either."

Thirty seconds of silence passed through the tape as Nisa finally answered, "Yes. However, if it's absolutely necessary I must. Even if they are my enemy. What right do I have to take theirs? If it becomes my downfall so be it. I'd sooner forgive my enemy then end them."

Silence filled the tape once again. "Hmmph." The sound of Kaz smirking was heard.

"You have a lot of guts just to say that. Most people will say yes and act like it's no big deal. Granted they were already soldiers, but still. Quite rare for someone to answer so honestly. Boss once told me 'There is no such thing as an absolute enemy' Those words was the spark of it all. The start of MSF."

Kaz coughed, realizing he monologued too long, "Anyway your answer was acceptable. I Benedict Kazuhira Miller. Formally welcome you to MSF."

The sound of two hands making contact was heard, "Thank you Kaz."

"We don't have an outfit your size, but we'll find something. It must be exhausting wearing that prisoner garb. I think I can assist you in getting out of it." The tone in Kaz turned from serious. To well… flirty.

Unfortunately it wouldn't worked as he hoped, as his charms didn't work, "Pervert."

"I'd prefer open minded individual."

"Pervert… anyway I have my own clothes in my inventory."

"Inventory?"

"Yeah."

…

..

.

"Aaaaaaghhhh-"

The tape abruptly ended there.

….

After clearing out most of the cave, they have yet to encounter a dragon.

"I thought there was supposed to be a dragon in here." Snake's hopes were quickly dying down.

"Do not fret, Snake! We will find it!"

"I hope so. I can't wait to see what it tas-"

On cue a thunderous roar echoed through the cave. A flying creature ascended from nowhere as it landed on the ground in front of the two.

"That must be the Ancient Dragon. It's huge!" Kaz pointed the obvious of the obviously obvious.

Snake sighed as Kaz pointed out the obvious.

"Don't let your guard down Snake. It might take a while to take down."

Nisa got into a combat stance. Snake readied his M16. The monster let out a might roar as the battle commenced.

Snake immediately starts by shooting at it. Trying to Agro it. The dragon had his full attention on Snake. He swung his tail towards the man, who promptly rolled out of it's path. Snake took a few potshots to it's head, till he had to reload.

Nisa had taken the opportunity to slash at it's head with her sword. She stood extended in the air as she continued to slash at it's face, before she landed on the ground. And evaded a swing from a giant fist.

Snake once again shot at it's head again. Nisa meanwhile was at the back assaulting it's back. The monster tried to focus on both, but couldn't.

Snake saw the monster's confusion and kept opening fire. Reloading, after a magazine runs dry. Nisa taking opportunities to slash it's head while he reloaded.

Snake once again finshed reloading. "Snake that's your last one. Make it count."

Snake decided to run around a bit, getting the focus on him. The monster ignored the assault on it's back to attack his prey. Snake once again took potshots at the monster. However he stopped as he saw Nisa almost flying in the air.

"HOLD THERE MONSTER!" Nisa's voice echoed.

"In the name of love and justice." She extended her feet towards the monster.

"What is she-? Kaz sounded out his and Snake's thoughts.

"Justice Kiiiiiiiiiiick!" Nisa yelled as the attack landed and knocked down the monster.

This surprised Snake as he saw the monster go down faster than a bear. He couldn't waste time as he took the opportunity. He ran up to the downed monster's head and filled it with lead. He didn't stop until he ran out of ammo.

"Damn." Kaz comments " for someone of her small frame, that was quite a kick."

Now this would surprise a normal person, but Snake only smirked in approval, due to having seen stranger things in his life.

"You're pretty good." Snake steals a certain catchphrase.

Nisa smiled back, "Thanks, you aren't too bad yourself."

"You haven't seen me in full action yet."

"You haven't either. This was just a warmup. To get back in the action!"

Snake smirked at his strange partner, who smirked back.

He turned towards the dead dragon and looked at Nisa, "I wonder what it tastes like? Want to try some dragon, Nisa?

Nisa pondered the question for a moment before answering, "I don't think I've tried some before…. Sure!"

…

They started a small fire. Made out of Kupokitties' pelts and Dogoo jelly. Which Snake learned, was highly flammable. Snake lit the fire with his lighter he usually keeps on him to light his cigars. The two sat in silence as a chunk of the dragon meat roasted over the flames.

"So what's your story?" Snake asked the heroine.

"Hmm..?"

"Got any family?"

Nisa frowned and shook her head, "No just me and my sister Chian. That's all that I can remember since I've started to remember. We were close her and I, even looked almost the same. Blue hair, goggles, height. Though our personalities were different. She was a calm and inventive thinker, while I was a hot blooded cluts. She liked making things, I broke stuff. You know the usual two different personalities for people."

Snake nodded having a genuine interest in the story, which allowed her to continue.

"We finally separated, when she made Passe, which was set all the way in Lastation. I don't know why, but I was angry at her. I said some things I shouldn't have said. That left us on a sour note as we never spoke to each other after that. I wonder how she's doing? Is she still mad at me? Those sometimes run in my head. I became a heroine after noticing constant crimes in Leanbox. Not everything can be solved by the authorities. People might recognize me, or not. I don't do it for the glory or the fame, but because it's the right thing to do. Then ASIC popped up, I tried to foil their plot for three years by myself, you know the rest."

Snake smirked after she told him her small story, for some reason he had a knack for getting people to tell these kinds of stories to him.

"You don't have to worry about feeling out of place in MSF. There everyone is a family. It doesn't matter where they come from, their race, their creed, their ideology. Everyone there is like a family. You are now part of that family. If you have trouble we'll be there to back you up."

Nisa stared at Snake for what appeared to be the longest time. Truly processing his words, as she maneuvered her hand to her chest. Her heart felt the impact of the words, which also beated faster.

Snake turned towards the cooking Dragon meat, "Meats done!"

They both waited for it to cool down as they removed the meat from the fire. After it was properly cooled they dug right into the juicy and tender meat.

"Delicious!" Snake continued to eat.

"Excellent!" Nisa had stars in her eyes as she ate.

"Yo shoaj trew sis Kas" Snake spoke into his radio.

"Swallow before you talk Snake…. Damnit now I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get a burger from the mess hall."

A few minutes would pass of pure bliss as they finished eating the slab of meat of the dragon. Well there's still Dragon there, so it wouldn't hurt to try more.

As soon as they set another giant meat slab however-

"Interesting I've come to personally receive some monsters from this cave. And I arrive to see two insects leaching off one of my dragons." A certainly female voice called to them.

They both turned around. Nisa took one glance and gasped. A tall, strangely colored lilac skin, woman. She had an outfit, which just covered the important bits. Neon pink hair. A weird halo above her head, wings behind her too. She had an eyepatch on her right eye and a glowing yellow one. One should not forget to mention the giant scythe either.

Snake readied his tranquilizer pistol, while Nisa reluctantly held out her sword.

"Now what you did here, prevented one step of reviving our goddess. Anyone who dares interfere shall be punished appropriately." The strange woman started to ready her scythe, almost in a carefree manner, expecting a single sided fight.

"Die." She calmly stated.

….

Another chapter written on a phone.

COMPUTER Y U NO WORK.

Anyway if this seems out of character for a villain like Magic to appear out of nowhere, then please tell me.

See ya later


	3. Chapter 3

Things appeared to go downhill real fast as Nisa charged the unknown woman, only to be backhanded away from her. She was knocked against a rock unconscious.

Snake glanced to the unconscious Nisa and the woman. He went into a more serious stance, as he couldn't afford to falter.

The woman slowly approached Snake, almost tauntingly. She quickly brought her scythe up and swung. Snake quickly dodged out of the way, diving on the ground, and quickly getting back up. His aim fixated, still on the woman.

He had to know her attack patterns before attacking himself. The woman clearly stopped being patient as she quickly flew forth and swung once again.

Snake dodged again. He didn't expect her to get impatient real quick, due to her 'I'm more superior demeanor.

Snake fired a tranquilizer round hitting his target, knowing the nature of super natural targets, he's gonna have to shoot more. The round hit her square on her left breast.

Her eye looked down at the small needle like round, she pulled it out, threw it to the ground, and merely smirked, "Such a weak weapon. I'm done fooling around now."

She picked up her pace, as she swung her scythe to the ground. It caused a small shockwave which made Snake fall onto his back. The woman quickly dashed over to the downed man and brought her scythe upwards.

Snake didn't have much time to react as the woman brought her scythe down upon him. Time appeared to slow as his doom awaited.

….

"Give the boys my regards." Kaz said as he walked to a nearby table, tray full of food, burger and fries. He was telling the culinary team, how they're doing excellent work, not five star, but you know.

He set his tray down at a currently occupied table. All of the occupants shot straight out of their chairs and saluted.

"Commander Miller!" They all shouted.

"At ease."

The men lowered their hands as they sat back down.

Miller took a bite into his burger. He always liked a good burger.

"So anything going on lately?" One of the soldiers asked to everyone.

"Well, I tried hitting on Alicia, you know Creeping Cat, but she didn't give me a second glance. Not even a first."

"Bad luck man." One of them comments. They all share a hardy laugh at the man's misfortune.

Miller decided to pitch in, "Don't worry, you'll get a woman someday."

"Thank you commander." The man saluted.

"Try being more vicious. Approach her aggressively, but not too aggressively. Try to lead the conversation, don't allow her an opportunity to say no."

"Really?" One of the men asked, a bit skeptical at the vague answer.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I've seduced many women, before you were born. Hell you might be one of my kids." Miller joked.

They laughed at the small joke. They did hear rumors that their commander is a sort of womanizer. Hell they've heard that some of the woman on mother base joined because they slept with him.

"I've heard you used to be a womanizer."

"used to? I am still currently one right now. I'll continue, until the day I die. Hell even after I die." Miller chuckled at his own joke as the mother base members did the same.

"Hey commander. Some of guys have discovered oil, untapped too."

"Untapped oil? That's quite the rarity."

"What do you think we should do with it? Sell it. It could fetch a price at the local town, Leanbox was it?"

Miller thought it over for a few seconds. He quickly went over his ideal options before picking.

"Drill for it, but don't sell it. We'll use it to maintain our vehicles. We can't sell it, because if it's untapped they may not have a use for it."

"All right I'll relay the message." One of the soldiers ran off.

"See ya, Gator." One of them waved off, Gator.

'Damn untapped oil. Maybe the Boss is ri- no. I have to prove that we aren't in a different dimension. After all I made a bet with many people. I can't just give up, or goodbye wallet.'

Miller sighed at the small thought, 'I bet Snake is going to describe how the dragon meat tastes.' He looked down at his burger.

Something inside him told him something. He didn't know what, but he knew it had something to do with burgers. Kaz couldn't let it wait any longer. He had a new mission he had to fulfill. To create the ultimate burger….

Before that however he had to finish his current one. 'I wonder what Snake's up to. Probably caught something else to eat'

…..

Snake didn't know how, but it happened on instinct. The woman's eye widen at the irregular occurrence in front of her.

Again he didn't know how, but he had the bladed end of the scythe stopped right at his head a few centimeters away in fact. His current method? Clapping his hands together on the curved doom maker. Even he was having trouble believing his own eye.

"Interesting." The woman said as she stopped trying to bring the doom maker down. However she didn't stop because he caught the scythe mid swing, but because she was strangely feeling tired. Heck this might be the first time she's even felt tired.

"I'll let you live for now, but don't think you'll get the luxury next time." The woman disappeared as a pillar of light shone down. Snake covered his eye.

He uncovered it when he was certain the light was gone. He maneuvered his head back and forth treeing to look for the woman. He gave up knowing such retreating tactics.

He walked over to the unconscious Nisa and positioned her sitting up. He checked for any serious injuries. At a glance nothing major. After checking, still nothing major.

"Tough body to hit a rock unscathed." Snake commented.

The most common thing to do here. Was to wake her up.

Snake slowly reached out to Nisa's shoulders had a firm grip on it and shook.

The first reaction was a groan.

The second was a louder groan.

The third shook caused her to jump straight up and into an attack position. She readied her fists.

After a few seconds if silence, as Nisa realized what was happening, she slowly scratched her head and looked at Snake.

She took a quick glance around the cavern looking for their attacker.

"It's alright she ran off."

Nisa looked at Snake to see him relatively unscathed. She did a double check. Double check meaning she had checked his body all over. She immediately reeled back in shock realizing what just happened.

"What's wrong?"

"You're okay? We're alive?" Nisa checked herself.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Boss, that was CFW Magic. We survived an encounter with her!" Nisa cheered.

"CFW Magic?"

"Oh right. Different world." Nisa cleared her throat, "CFW Magic is one of the four felons. They lead the evil ASIC. Apparently CFW Magic is the strongest out of all of them. The fact that we survived an encounter with her is a miracle."

"That probably explains the eye patch." Snake reached his own conclusion, "You can usually tell how experienced someone has based on their scars or permanent wounds. Their demeanor as well."

Snake scratched his beard, "I don't think I'm ready to face this opponent just yet."

Snake took a quick glance at a certain fire. Their dragon was burnt, his eye widened at the wasted, delicious product, "Now she's made it personal."

Nisa took a glance at the makeshift fireplace as well, she sighed in disappointment, there goes their food.

….

They made it back to the guild to turn in the quests they did. The payout was, rather large. One hundred thousand credits for all the quests combined, the hunting one being the most paid for one.

Nisa offered a tour of the city of Leanbox. Snake didn't refuse, as he would probably come here often. Plus Kaz hasn't called in yet, so he could kill some time.

…

A tape started playing.

"Huey!" Kaz's voice shouted.

"Gahhh!" A startled Huey was heard.

"I need your help in making a burger."

"What? Why are you asking me? Can't you get the culinary staff to make you one?"

"This won't just be any burger Huey. It'll be the best. And I need the head of the R&D staff to design it."

"Has the Boss been telling you to eat the food he gets on the field again?!"

"Yeah, but we'll have to show him the power of science made food."

"You're not making much sense. "

"Hey I got to act strange once in a while."

A sigh was heard, "Fine. I'll help." The tape ended there.

Another starts.

"What's the commander doing?"

"I don't know, Alpacka. Something about the ultimate burger."

"Say, Beaver. Why do we use animal codenames?"

"You're asking that now?"

"Sorry, I never really noticed before."

"I don't know. Something about the Boss's old codename."

"Huh."

"Mind turning the radio up?"

"Sure no problem."

The sound of a radio coming to life was heard.

"In other news. Gamindistri's own Leanbox has reported sightings of a rather peculiar man. The most notable features was his battle worn face and an eyepatch."

"Holy Shit! Guys the Boss is on the news!"

The sound of the radio getting louder was heard, along with the sound of multiple footsteps getting closer to the radio.

"He's been seen doing quests with local hero Nisa."

"Hey that's the chick, Boss brought back."

"Quiet!"

"It has been rumored that he took on a rather difficult quest, which included a cave, Dogoos, Kupokitties, and a dragon. But surely this isn't newsworthy. No. It isn't, however something that possibly happened during the quest is what's Interesting.

"What is it?"

"Just wait for the newscaster to explain!"

…

..! ?

The Dragon was slain, and a nearby fire place would indicate, that it was eaten.

Whatever else the caster was going to talk about was drowned out, by laughter.

"That's the Boss alright!"

"Eating whatever animal he may come across."

The laughing continued as the tap abruptly ended.

…..

"Huh? Eating a dragon?"

"That's a rather, interesting choice of food."

"Goodness he must've been hungry."

"Gear, Compa, ready to go?"

"Coming!"

"Next stop Lastation!"

…

"Eating Dragons?... I probably don't have to worry about that, but still someone ate a Dragon? Uh! I got no time to think about that now. I got to get the shares up….. and maybe….."

…..

"Oh my. Eating such a large creature."

"What does Dragon taste like Mina?!"

"uh… huh what does it taste like."

"Children please. I don't know actually"

"Lame! Can you get us Dragon please?!"

"Pretty.. please?"

"Only if you're good. And if it's in stock…"

….

"Interesting, and here in Leanbox?"

"Shall I do something, Lady Chika?"

"No, Cave. It's fine. Probably another weekly gossip, we'll never hear again."

…..

"Holy Crap! Someone ate a Dragon?! Could become a potential recruit if things go right, but first got to head to Lastation. That mascot ain't gonna destroy itself ."

… **…..**

 **I've decided these will be short interval like chapters. Short or Long chapters, based on importance or comedy or whatever I feel is good enough.**

 **Just gonna throw it out here, but Next chapter may focus on training Nisa at Mother Base. Not the entire focus, but you know.**

 **…**

Extra.

"Alright I'm back. What did I miss" Kaz radios in after getting his burger.

Silence filled the waves as he tried to get an answer.

"Snake can you hear me? Talk to me!"

The camera cuts to the IDroid and ear piece laying on the ground.

"Snake? Come again can you hear me?!"

The camera slowly zooms outward.

"Snake?"

It slowly reveals the small fire still going indicating they're still in the cave.

"Snake?!"

Somethings starts to appear on the edge of the screen as it moves a tad bit faster.

"Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!"

The objects that were appear was a scythe, Snake's weapons, Nisa's sword, and the clothes of Nisa, Snake, and the little bits of Magic's lay on the ground. Small almost audioless moans could be heard in the background as the camera fades to black.

Starring:

Kazuhira "Benedict" Miller

"Naked" Snake

Nisa "The Heroine"

Featured enemies:

Dogoo(s)

Kupokitties

Ancient Dragon.

CFW "Felon" Magic

Also:

Random NPCs


	4. Chapter 4

Nisa grunted as she was forced to the wet ground by the drill instructor, or better known as Angry Banshee.

After arriving back at Mother Base, she was told by Snake to train.

She had no real objections, as she felt she was getting rusty, so Angry Banshee and a few volunteers decided to help her.

Her heartbeat increased faster in excitement as she felt like she was in one of those military movies. Banshee's voice was fierce, but with no malicious intent, as he commanded Nisa and the volunteer group to do pushups, sit-ups, etc.

"Now! Crouch!"

The volunteers and Nisa did just that, collapsing down so that they're legs bend and bodies are almost touching the floor, but are not.

"Crouching will keep you hidden from enemies, more than standing up does! The key to a successful mission is how well you can stay hidden! Or how fast you can pull the trigger!"

Nisa felt little wet droplets fall on her skin. Looks like it's about to rain.

"Get into a crawling position!"

The group's bodies went flat on the ground.

"Crawling will keep you hidden from enemies as well, but also works better than crouching! Now move a little bit in front of you."

They did just that.

"Remember you CAN move while crouching or crawling! You can move while crouching or crawling!"

Nisa resisted trying to raise a brow. What does he mean by CAN? Of course you can move while doing either.

She felt the rain coming down faster and faster.

The Instructor yells, "On the field there are various factors in your surroundings! Rain is one of them! We'll continue training, as you don't know what'll happen on the field, you'll have to adapt! Now fifteen laps around the platform! Go!"

…

"It's a miracle their economy hasn't fallen." Kaz stated as he reviewed on what Snake told him about quests and their pay out.

"I know. It's a lot of pay for so little work. I understand the dangers of combat, so that gets a free pass. But gathering plants?" Snake just didn't understand how this pay out system worked.

"Oh well. At least the men have something to do. Probably will have to stay inconspicuous however, don't want to expose ourselves too quick. Anyway you had small bout with one of the leaders of ASIC?"

"CFW Magic. Nisa told me about her being one of the four felons, apparently she is the strongest out of all of them. She sounded shock that we were even alive at all."

Miller chuckled at his friend's luck, "Sounds just like you. Fighting against something you are not supposed to survive against and either end up winning or barely scratched."

Snake smiled back, "Yeah, I'll try to not make a habit of it."

"Oh yeah." Miller remembered something, "Snake the intel team told me something Interesting." A small pause as Snake nodded, "There seems to be a higher ratio of women to men here." A smile crept on Kaz's face.

"I don't follow."

"I'm saying it's a man's paradise down there."

"Oh." Snake bluntly said. Kaz was showing his womanizer side again.

…

Nisa was panting heavily after she ran around the slippery platform fifteen times. When she had a look at the volunteers they didn't look too exhausted, almost as if they've gotten used to it.

"Next we'll practice CQC! Nisa! Observe!"

The volunteers faced each other ready to strike. It would appear that it was every man for themselves. A few seconds of silent followed as the rain came down faster. Lightning flashed along with the thunder that always comes after, breaking the silence as the men quickly struck.

She saw quick hand movements, people being thrown to the ground, people throwing people at other people, till one stood standing alone. The exercise lasted about ten seconds. The volunteers got back up giving thumbs ups to one another.

"When you fight using CQC, or close quarters combat, your objective is to quickly take out your opponent!"

The instructor turned towards Nisa, "Now you'll face me! Everyone else continue your training!"

Nisa readied her fists, getting into a stance. The instructor just stood there. She kept her eyes on the instructor, as the downpour continued. In her peripheral vision, she saw everyone looking towards each other again. A few seconds of silence, before another lightning strike occurred.

Nisa threw a punch at the instructor, however the instructor was faster than her as he grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto the wet platform. A small puddle was underneath her as well, so a small splash accompanied her fall too.

She was told to get back up, so she did. Her next course of action would be a kick, however Banshee grabbed her foot and brought her leg upwards, causing her to lose balance and fall. Another splash, she also noticed her bandages starting to get loose, but she got up again.

Lightning struck as the instructor went on the assault this time, he brought his palm forward, to which Nisa dodged, however he swung his foot towards her feet, making her lose balance once again. She saw a helicopter fly by as she hit the ground.

…..

"Snake we've found out about a shipment from ASIC. The shipment was seen being loaded on to a cargo truck. Snake I have no idea what the shipment is, but the intel team said it was priority one. It would be an understatement to call it important. You will be finally able use the Fulton recovery system from here on out. It's about time we get some new recruits." Kaz said over the radio.

"Use the Idroid to find their predicted route. You may want to find a way for them to exit the car, like a popped tire, or just kill them outright. Get creative. Don't allow it to arrive at the docks."

Snake checked his Idroid for the predicted route. It was a rather straight road, presumably made of dirt, possibly just from point A to point B. It would appear that it was going to rain for quiet a while, due to the dark clouds outside too. So slow movement for the truck.

After a few minutes of planning he set a marker somewhere near the middle of the road.

"Marker placed." The machine dully stated.

Snake casually examined his weapons checking for anything that could risk himself and the mission. After a few minutes of examination Morpho spoke, "Arriving shortly at L.Z. Get ready Boss."

Snake got up from his seat, went to the door, and opened it. The rain didn't let up as some of it entered the helicopter. Snake could see the trail the predicted route was supposed to take. Morpho brought them closer to the ground, before just hovering a few feet above the ground.

Snake exited landing on the wet grass, he could feel the rain all around him getting him wet.

"Good luck, Boss!"

Morpho exited the area.

Snake looked around, immediately going into planning mode now that he was on the ground. He formulated a quick, yet simple plan to ambush the truck. He couldn't only factor the truck however, he wouldn't know if it had an escort or not.

Either way he had to wait a while, it may be dirty work, but that doesn't mean he likes staying in the rain. He laid himself down on the ground A1 at the ready.

Now to just wait in the rain.

…

Nisa blocked the strike directed towards her. She grabbed the instructor's arm, watching out for his foot. The instructor quickly retaliated by pulling her towards him while extending his other hand towards her chest. This worked as she was pushed off. The instructor threw her to the ground once again.

To her credit she's starting to last longer against Banshee, but she still didn't like the feeling of losing. So she got up again ignoring the fact that her clothes are soaked.

This time she waited for Banshee to strike. He did just that with a palm extending forward. She grabbed the arm and diverted his body else where. The instructor turned and went for a low kick next, instead of dodging it she bent down and grabbed the assaulting foot. With all her might she pulled, causing the instructor to fall on to the wet ground for the first time since facing her.

She smiled at her first victory against the instructor. She did a small fist pump as he got back up.

"Good! Now try again! This time with the others! You'll have to learn how to fight multiple enemies at once!"

Nisa looked towards the group of people, still not tired from training. She made a small audible gulp, back to square one. Lightning struck as well.

She got into the group all facing each other, the instructor watching over them. The rain still hasn't let up either. Two flashes of lightning appeared. She charged at the one in front of her. He grabbed her arm, but before she could retaliate, he threw her into another person knocking them both down. A few second later one person still stood.

This is going to take a while.

…

A tape starts up, "Kaz."

"What's up Boss?"

"I think I have a good first mission for Nisa."

"Whoa there Snake. Tread lightly or the men will get jealous."

"Not that kind of mission Kaz."

"I know. Just messin with ya. Seriously though if you took Nisa on a date the guys and gals will be jealous of her."

Snake was heard grunting, "hhhghg."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Remember the location she was held prisoner?"

"Yeah a warehouse away from Leanbox. You sure you want to send her there?"

"I'm sure. It should be an easy first mission for her. She can decide if she can go stealth or not."

"Alright, when should I tell her?"

"When she has some free time. Probably after a shower."

"Understood, Boss."

The tape ended.

…..

Nisa grabbed a guy and threw him to another. However the same thing happened to her, she fell to the ground once again. This time she took down three guys. She was starting to get better at this.

What stopped her from another round was the instructor, "Alright that's enough for today! Go hit the showers!"

The volunteers shook each others hands, Nisa did the same for formalities. She hasn't showered in quite a while.

However she was stopped from following some of the volunteers by the instructor.

"Before you hit the shower. There's something you need to know, just to avoid confusion."

"Huh?"

"The showers here on Mother Base are rooms, but the rooms are co-ed."

He stopped to let the words sink in. She blushed after a few seconds after realizing it.

"W-W-Why is that?!"

"To establish the naked closeness of your family on Mother Base. Don't worry just tell one of the other women to help you out when you need something." He walked away from Nisa.

Nisa continued to blush, as the rain kept on going. She thought of the perverted things that could happen to her.

….

Thankfully she just needed to be in her undergarments for taking a shower, but she stood still in front of the door that'll lead to the shower room. One arm trying to cover her chest, as she never has a bra on her.

She tried to calm herself down, all she needed to do was go in, not look or think about anybody, shower then get out. She slowly reached towards the knob, but stopped when she once again thought about the perverted things that could be done to her.

She was now beat red, as she grabbed onto the knob and twisted the handle. She quickly entered the steam filled room closing her eyes and looking down.

She heard bits of conversation on the right and left, both male and female. She decided to near the left side. She only took one glance towards her left, luckily there was one free one between a few females. Some in undergarments, some not.

She nervously approached the free shower and turned it on. She felt the hot water touch her skin as she saw a bar of soap in front of her. She slowly reached towards it not taking glances left or right.

"First time in the shower room?" The woman to her right spoke.

Nisa took a her attention to the right to see a five foot five woman, with black hair. Her eyes were a piercing green, she had a small scar in her right cheek, and it would appear that her left ear had a hole near the top. Her body was slightly muscular as well. She had about B cup sized breasts too.

"Uh…. Ye-Yeah." Nisa's blush never did leave her face, she was slightly staring at the woman's breasts, a bit envious at the size, even though it's average, but still. She quickly stopped staring however.

This garnered a chuckle from the woman, "Don't worry you'll get used to it. It was embarrassing for me the first time too, but after the next few times I got comfortable with it."

"How do you not die from embarrassment, even with the men in here?"

"Don't worry the guys won't try anything other than stare. They may hit on you sometimes, but that's usually for a bet."

"Still…." Nisa took a small glance to the men, luckily she saw boxers, but she quickly turned her head.

"You should see this place when the Boss is in here."

"Why's that?"

The woman slightly chuckled, "You'll have to see for yourself."

Nisa turned back to her own shower.

"The name's Lia, or Whispering Crow, or just Crow." The woman introduced herself.

Nisa turned around once again, "My name is Nisa. I'm usually a defender of Gamindistri. A heroine."

"Oh yeah. The one Boss brought back."

…..

The rain was starting to let up, just a bit though. Snake could see lights in the distance. Taking out his binoculars he examined what was coming towards his position.

Two cars and a truck. Two people in the truck, four in front car, but he couldn't see how many were in the back car. All female too.

He put away his binoculars and readied his rifle

…

"Freaking rain!" The woman driving the truck complained.

"I know we could've gotten this delivery done quicker if the rain didn't show up!" The other woman yelled.

"Goddess, I hate doing delivery. Should be out on the field. Instead I'm transporting mundane shit. What's today's mundane shit this time?"

"I think today we got some wood an-"

She stopped as the driver lost control of the truck.

"No no no no no! Not again!" She slammed on the breaks.

The truck stopped, getting a tire stuck in the mud.

"Dammit! Not again!"

"Come on let's push again!"

….

Snake quickly crawled towards the unmoving truck he just shot at. Luckily the front car was slightly to the left of it.

The people in the front car got out of their cars, while the ones in the truck did as well. He couldn't tell if any one in the back did though.

They checked the tires that were stuck, not knowing it was shot. He quickly crawled more to the back, just to make sure who was in the second car.

He saw a lone man, he couldn't clearly see his face due to the lights, but he could make out a black hoodie. No one else was in the car however.

The man proceeded to get out of the car, still covered by the light and on the other side of the truck. Snake got up and quickly got on the side of the truck pressing against it.

He heard the small bit of conversation of being stuck once again. He made a quick decision to turn around the corner.

He quickly ran up to the first one who had her complete back towards him. He shoved her into the one ahead of her. Next he grabbed the wrist of the one to his right slamming her into the truck knocking her out.

He grabbed the black hooded man and threw him to the ground. He quickly threw another person onto to the two women on the ground, after he shoved them, as well, knocking three of them out. He threw the sixth one into the truck.

The seventh one tried to fight back sending a punch his way. He quickly intercepted it and quickly struck her five times, the last one knocking her out due to a hard hit to the head.

He slowly walked towards the back of the truck.

"Don't move." He heard the sound of metal being pulled back and slammed back.

He turned around to the a still conscious man. Holding a pistol with one hand towards him. He for some reason wore shades, he wore simple blue jeans as well, an average person one might say.

"What the? I said don't move!" He began pull out another one spinning it in his fingers. He smirked, "Pretty cool, huh?

Snake stared down the kid, "No. The safety's on for both of them rookie."

The man's face showed shock as he opened his jaws, "Some-Somebody doesn't think I'm cool?"

The man holstered his pistols, "Self esteem team!"

Snake heard rustling from the trees. Blackness appeared right next to the whining young man. Ninjas. Four of them to be exact.

"Major!"

"Major?"

"Did the big scary one eyed man make fun of you?"

"We think you're cool."

The man quickly gained composure.

"Now I got you outnumbered and out cooled."

"Did you not see what I just did to your comrades?"

"Enough talk we'll fight fare and square." He pulled out both pistols and aimed at Snake spinning them and making sure the safety is off. "Now do as I say and-"

Snake grabbed both pistols and threw them to the ground. He threw the wannabe man towards the truck. This time knocking him out.

He turned his head towards the Ninjas who backed away from him. One was brave enough to use a smoke bomb.

He covered his eye. After a few seconds the smoke and the Ninjas plus Major were gone.

He only grumbled in annoyance. Actually he went back to the unconscious women. He attached the Fulton recovery device each of them. He watched as the balloons took them towards the sky. Either to take them to the recovery helicopter, or drift back towards Mother Base if the helicopter was not there.

He opened the back of the truck, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Cardboard….boxes." He honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yes. Snake, I made it top priority to find a shipment of these." The voice of Kojima, the head of the intel team, said over the radio"

"Thank you, Kojima. You truly are a God in human form."

"I thank you Snake, but I am just as human as you. Now extract the truck."

Snake did just that, as he closed the back. He hooked the Fulton device to the truck, and watched it ffly away.

He called for Morpho to pick him up.

…..

Meanwhile just as Snake started to see the convoy, Nisa was on a helicopter.

She was briefly told that Snake prepared a special mission for her, then put on a helicopter. She wore an extra set of clothes she had. She had a radio attached to her ear too.

"Alright, Nisa. This is a special mission Snake wanted you to go on. You'll be heading back to the place you were held prisoner at, and putting a stop to ASIC activities there. Since this is your first mission, it doesn't matter if you try to do stealth or not. When you get there, there should be a hidden button under a rock or something, to call forth the hidden elevator. I'll be on call if you need any advice." Kaz said.

Nisa had nothing to say, but slightly pumped her fist in the air, she was going to take down some ASIC goons. The less activities the better.

"This is Pequod, arriving shortly at L.Z."

That was her que. She stood up from her seat and opened the door, looking down unto the grass, and looking towards a certain building they were getting closer to.

Pequod hovered above the landing point, lowering too, "Have arrived at L.Z."

Nisa hopped out of the helicopter, looking towards the building.

"Be careful down there."

..

She exited out of the elevator, looking around the metal hallway. She took a few steps forward, but there was only silence.

"Where is everyone?" She should be hearing at least some voices.

She walked deeper into the hallway, eventually spending a long time turning corners and not hearing anything.

"Kaz."

"Yes?"

"I don't see or hear anyone. It's extremely quiet."

"How can that be? Check around some more, there has to be a slight clue."

She got off the radio and wandered around some more. Still nothing after many minutes of wandering.

She finally began to hear voices after some more wandering.

She entered a large room, with a lot of people too. All of them in single file lines, looking towards a single woman on a podium, who wore a trench coat, open too as she didn't wear a shirt, you could see her black bra, and some green pants. From what she could see she was blonde.

After a small speech about something, she began another. Something about jeans or something.

However things quickly changed as gas formed all around the people, except the podium. They all collapsed to the ground. Unconscious.

"I should've known you would come." The woman said to no one.

"Yeah you should've." A large chested woman walked on to the podium. She wore an open white top. Some sort of eyepatch on her left eye. Dark arms sleeves , boots, pants, and a bandana. She also has silver hair.

"Wait! Let's fight somewhere less...unconscious."

The podium rose up and opened a hidden door up top. The two women were out of sight.

Nisa only stared on at what just happened, she just infiltrated, only to find no one, then when she finds people all of them are unconscious.

"Uh…..Kaz?"

"Yeah?"

"Everyone is knocked out."

"That was fast. No wonder Snake gave you this mission."

"No. I..uh. I think I'll explain when I get back."

"Alright. I'm sending over some of the combat unit they'll take care of the rest."

The radio went quiet. Looks like she technically completed her first mission, albeit she didn't do anything. Disappointing she was ready to take some goons down. She leaned against the wall. Now all she had to do was wait.

...

 **Just a question. Can someone give a Codename for Nisa? Or do you just want to keep it Nisa? I honestly can't think of a good one for her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short as all hell chapter today. But as I said episodic meaning they can be long or short. I'll make it up next time though. So don't freak out.**

…..

A tape starts up, and immediately the sound of dishes clanking was heard.

"Hmm… there has to be something missing. I have to create the best burger." Miller's voice was heard.

"Commander Miller…. I-I can't eat anymore." A soldier's complained.

There was sounds of people moaning in agreement.

"Don't give up on me yet soldier! Just have to get through at least three more burger! I have to find a way to make them divine."

Moans of pain resounded once again as the tape cuts off.

Another one starts up. "Commander Miller, Sir!"

"What's up, soldier?"

"Sorry to tell you this now sir. We're really disappointed in ourselves for not finding this out sooner!"

"Slow down you haven't told me yet."

"I think it would be better just to show you sir!"

"Alright lead the way."

About a few minutes of feet walking was heard, after that a door opening and closing.

"What's this? It looks so… shiny? Thin? Slim?" Miller couldn't make heads or tails.

"Commander. This is a television."

"What? Sorry soldier, but I have to say that's complete bull."

"It's true sir. Here I'll show you."

A new voice made itself known, "It'll be a sunny day in Leanbox, after that freak storm yesterday, so grab those hats and head to the beach."

"Wow. It's so clear and full of color."

"That's what the R&D team said too. They're currently dismantling one right now, see how it works."

"Soldier, give the order to- Hang on what's this?"

"That? It's something called a game console."

"Game console?"

"It's a device that allows you to play something called videogames. This console right here is called the Leanbox X."

"Videogames?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll show you."

The tape fasts forwards ahead.

"This is fun!"

"Yeah."

"How come we haven't thought of something like this?"

"I don't know."

The tape fast forwards once again.

"Alright. Soldier give the order to the R&D team to put a T.V in about every room where it's appropriate. Give everyone a T.V in their room too."

"Yes sir!" The sound of the soldier running off was heard.

"Videogames huh? It looks stupid, but once you play it, it's amazing. I have to play with Snake sometime. I wonder if we could use it to bet?"

The tape ends there.

….

Nisa just got back from her…. Fail-? Complete-? It is rather hard to define, because she didn't complete it, a random factor did, so a middle ground?

Right now she was speaking with Kaz.

"So a random woman knocked out everyone, and that woman and the trench coat woman went somewhere else?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Sorry to hear that your thunder got stolen."

"So what are we going to do with all the knocked out people?"

"They have two choices, either work of MSF, or we can just let them go."

Nisa tilted her head in confusion, "Work for MSF? Why wouldn't that- I don't know- uh. Be extremely bad."

"Don't worry we make sure that they're telling the truth about joining. We don't really keep prisoners here. Unless they're a high ranking official that is. Gonna have to be straight with you here. Most of MSF are captured enemies."

"Captured enemies?"

"Basically kidnapping, but…. Yeah kidnapping. Don't get the wrong idea however it's entirely consensual, if they don't want to work here so be it, we just have to blind them, then drop them off in a safe area away from base."

"I thought something was suspicious about this place, but now I know….."

"Know that should convince you we're not heroes."

"On the contrary it does!"

"What?!" Kaz once again found himself dumbfounded.

"Even though the kidnapping is wrong…. I'll let is slide. Your enemies willingly join you to become your ally. That says something about your status in your world. You don't force anyone to work for you. Amazing!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Everything!" A cheerful shout.

"Guhhhhh." Kaz sighs.

….

"So are you sure you want to see the potential recruits? They are ASIC goons." Kaz told Nisa as they walked to see the potential recruits in the brig.

"Actually I want to see how you convert people to your side."

"I guess I could show you how. These are the ones who were transporting cargo. This should be easy."

They walked into the brig to find the ASIC goons up and roudy. Luckily placed in a single cell, large enough for all of them.

As any prisoner would they made assumptions and prattled.

"You'll never get anything out of me!"

"Just wait till ASIC comes to rescue us. You'll be sorry!"

"How long do you intend to keep us in here!?"

Nisa took a step back seeing the women being immediately hostile, but her next step of action would be to cover her ears, because Miller just shot a pistol into the roof.

Miller puts it back after seeing all eyes on him silenced.

"Now then. You've got two choices." He lifted two fingers into the air.

"One is to join us!" He paused to let it sink in, "or reject joining us." He left out a small bit.

"Join you? The hell kind of joke is that?"

"A serious one."

"You kidnapped us!"

"Yes, but it's a better alternative than death."

A few minutes of arguing ensued. Nisa watched on as Miller never raised his voice in hostility, calmly answering accusations. She continued to watch as he slowly convinced each and everyone one of them to join MSF. From promising to keep their families safe, to questioning if they were treated right at ASIC, to, to even assuring them they will be fed and treated equally, as if family.

"Crow! Escort them to the training area!"

"Yes sir!"

Nisa watched as they let the prisoners out and escorted them to a so called training area.

…

"Alright, Nisa time to put you through the most important training you've ever been through." Snake told her.

Not long after she witnessed the conversion process, Miller told her to meet Snake on the warehouse platform. Said it was a form of making it up to her for the mission.

"Alright. I am ready." She had to be ready, she didn't know what he could teach her. It could be anything.

"Alright. I will teach you…. The ways of the Box!" Snake pulled a cardboard box from the side and hide his body inside it.

"Ehh?"

Nisa was beyond all doubt confused.


	6. Chapter 6

The mess hall had cakes, food, and booze everywhere. Nisa was naturally confused by this wondering what the occasion was.

"Hey Kaz what's with the... party?"

Kaz stopped drinking his alcohol and turned to face Nisa, "Glad you asked. At the end of every month we celebrate the birthdays of everyone's who's birthday was in that month. We can't just do individual birthdays all the time, so this is our solution."

Nisa smiled at the commander, she couldn't exactly put it into words, but MSF has been an interesting experience. Again she didn't know how to put it in words, but just a small amazing will suffice.

Kaz smiled back and went back to drinking.

Nisa's eyes diverted somewhere else landing on a delicious looking delectable. She walked up to the serving table and grabbed a plate.

She grabbed what appeared to be the crusty edge of the delectable and slowly picked it up, cheese creating a trail. She grabbed another one too.

Now all she had to do was find a table, but where...

She glanced to the left, people were chugging alcohol, cheering for the people drinking, or eating cake. Taking a glance to her right the same thing was happening.

She glanced all around smiling at the happiness of everyone there. No one looked out of place, everyone participated in something. It somewhat reminded her of why she decided to become a hero in the first place.

To see happiness of the people, to not see anyone in distraught, to... well basically just see the smiles and cheers of people. And no matter how many times Kaz told her they aren't heroes... well all she has to do is take a quick look around. It takes true heroes to make this many people happy. What else truly needs to be said.

"Hey! Nisa over here!"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. Taking a quick look at the source of the voice, her suspicions were confirmed true. It was Lia waving a hand back and forth signaling her to come here.

She quickly walked over to her, set her plate down, and sat down across from her. Lia smiled and Nisa smiled back.

They decided to do some small talk, nothing important really, just how their days have been.

…...

Kaz meanwhile was eyeing a certain stack of burgers, his first field test for the ultimate burgers. So far only a few people have actually picked it up, but they looked too drunk to even notice the taste. Kaz just needs to wait for someone sober to pick up a burger, and he'll casually approach them.

He shook his head as he was drinking too fast. Just need to wait for the right time, someone will eventually pick it up.

…...

Snake was currently smoking a cigar smiling, as he watched the usual end of the month party. He was actually glad that his men were still able to just have fun, even if they are in another dimension.

Things did start off a bit rocky, but they quickly adapted, they are soldiers after all... Well most of everyone is a soldier. They have scientist, cooks, etc.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar clicking sound, only heard when someone was trying to light a lighter.

"Come on. Light!"

He turned to see a female, wearing a new MSF outfit by the looks of it trying her hardest to light her cigarette. The new looking outfit must mean that this must be one of the former members of ASIC.

Knowing the pain of having a lighter not work Snake slowly walked up to her. The female failed to notice Snake until it was too late.

Snake snatched the cigarette out of the woman's mouth, before she could register what happen and cry in defiance, Snake presented a cigar to the woman and one of his emergency lighters.

"Have something you can feel." He said.

The woman wordlessly complied as she placed the cigar in her mouth, and grabbed the lighter. She lite the cigar.

She started to cough a bit, due to her not being used to a cigar, from the looks of it she was used to cigarettes. Snake patted her back trying to help her calm down.

"Take it slow, cigars are way different than cigarettes."

The woman got used to the taste of the cigar in her mouth after a little while. She silently stared into the party smoking the cigar with Snake doing the same thing.

They both silently smoked their cigars, watching the party going on around them.

…...

A video camera started a recording.

"So how are you two enjoying the party" The cameraman asked.

In front of the camera were two former members of ASIC, eating food and cake.

"Very much."

"It's cool."

"Sorry to bring this up, but what was it like working for ASIC?" The cameraman asked.

The two members appeared lost in thought as he asked the question. They soon recovered however.

"Abysmal! Working for them was completely boring, and the fact that we were kind of forced to work with them or else... you get the drift."

The other member nodded agreeing with what she said, "Not to mention the fact that they relied on monsters to do the combat work. They're not even fully trained either, they'll attack anyone, but their masters AKA the Four Felons."

They continued on as they ranted about ASIC and how they seem to like MSF, they made one hell of a first impression.

"So what's up with the kidnapping? I mean seriously, I was knocked out and woke up here."

The recording stops right there.

…...

A tape starts up.

"This is amazing!" Huey's voice was heard.

"Yeah, the boss is gonna be excited to hear about this!" an R&D team member said.

"I think I can finish it from here guys, you can take a break."

"Yes Doctor Emmerich!" A chorus of voices were heard and footsteps fading out.

Huey hummed to himself in excitement, "Turns out this crystal can be used as a power source. Five times more powerful than our generators. This thing can power all of Mother Base if it was needed to. Though I still have no idea what this weird glow is. One of the new girls said that it looked like a share crystal though, and the fact that it's glowing vibrantly means that it must've collected a lot of faith, though I was the only one that heard that." He suddenly stopped talking

"Oops talking to myself again." Huey realized, but he continued, "Faith huh? Well everyone at Mother Base has a lot of faith in Big Boss, if it can have more power than all of our generators, I wonder what else it can do?"

"Huey... Emmerich..." However the recording didn't pick that up.

"Huh?!" "There's no one here? I could've sworn- nevermind must be the sleep deprivation."

The recording abruptly stops there, due to an unknown force.

…...

Kaz sighed in defeat, his field test failed, no one sober enough picked up the burgers. Well back to the drawing board, maybe he could find a way to make it more appealing.

…...

 **Sorry another short chapter. Just a bit out of practice, and usually tired.**

 **Have some extra**

… **...**

Nisa awoke to find herself in a pair of breasts, Lia's breasts.

She looked up to see a smiling Lia.

"Hello there you were amazing Last Night."

Nisa's eyes widened, before she passed out from shock, leaving a confused Lia

"Why'd she pass out? She really was good at dungeons and dragons."

…...

Kaz got the former ASIC members ready for training.

"Everyone get ready to see if you have what it takes now..."

4 hours later.

"Everybody SAY!" Kaz yelled

"KOJIMA IS GOD. KOJIMA IS GOD. KOJIMA IS GOD. KOJIMA..." They all yelled in unison.

…...

Huey watched as the share crystal suddenly glowed and blinded the room with white. So naturally he covered his eyes

"Um... Hello." A new female voice entered the fray.

He slowly unveiled his eyes to see a female with brown hair and golden eyes, but he quickly covered his eyes due to her being naked.

"Uh... Who are you?" He shut his eyes tight, blushing at the female form.

"I'm a CPU candidate... well I was just born, and I know that."

"CPU candidate?"

"Yes. Can you please tell me where I am?"

"You're at a place called Mother Base."

"Mother Base... Alright then."

The female slowly walked around the room, "Then I guess from now on I am..."

"The CPU candidate of Mother Base."

…...

(This extra was what I originally had Nisa do, when she was thinking about the happiness of the people of Mother Base)

Nisa saw a quick flash.

She was now in a new location, above the skies of Mother Base, but something was wrong. Explosions were happening all over the Base and the screams of the members sounded after.

Another flash brought her back to the regular Mother Base all happy and fun.

"What was... that?" She asked herself looking around.

…...

 **I noticed I tend to focus on Nisa a lot, don't know why though.**

 **Anyway the party thing. I found out reading the wikia on Mother Base. Also found out that Big Boss can fricken stop giant feet from giant robots from reducing him to paste. How come I never found that when I played Peace Walker?**

 **That should lead to interesting scenarios.**

 **Should I somehow add Gust to the story? Not sure how, but just asking, she won't have too much major impact on the story. Probably a wiz in the medicinal field.**

 **BYE HAVE A BEAUTIFUL TIME.**

 **Next Chapter Hint... Possibly Purple.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jesus. I didn't expect people to take the CPU candidate part seriously. I wrote it as an extra. Not as part of the story, same with the KOJIMA is GOD bit, but due to the popularity of the subject, judging from the comments I guess I can implement it into the story. Seriously I didn't expect the popularity for that.**

 **So just a short implementation chapter for today.**

…...

The next day after the party, Huey noticed the mysterious 'share crystal' glowing more vibrantly than last time. He decided to take a closer look at the suddenly more vibrant crystal, see what's making it tick.

His research so far was nothing of progress. The crystal, even though it was glowing brighter, still had the same five times effect more than generators.

"So why is it glowing vibrantly?" Huey asked himself.

"Still nothing of notice Doctor." An R&D member reported.

"I know that's what's bothering me, and all of us."

Huey took another look at the crystal, still glowing even more vibrantly.

"Readings going off the charts!" Someone yelled.

"What?!"

A quick look at the crystal showed it was glowing even brighter.

"What's happening?!"

"I don't know!"

The crystal glowed even more brighter, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

Huey and the R&D team still covered his eyes as a blinding white light covered the room, but it slowly retracted.

The R&D member closes to the monitor was the first to uncover his eyes, "Readings back to normal. Nothing un...us.. ual" He slowed down to a stop noticing a new presence in the room.

Wanting to know what made him stop everyone uncovered their eyes, but quickly covered them as they saw a naked woman standing in front of the crystal.

She had brown hair and golden eyes, obviously wearing nothing.

Huey was the first to question, obviously embarrassed, "W-Who are you?"

"I don't know. I'm a CPU candidate, and I was just born... I know that."

"CPU candidate?" Huey asked.

"Just born?" A member asked.

"Can you please tell me where I'm at?"

"You're on Mother Base." Huey answered.

"Mother... Base... I see... then." The girl stopped for a while, everyone still covered their eyes, for obvious reasons

"I'm the CPU candidate of Mother Base."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Hold on put some clothes on first. Here's a lab coat, just put it on."

A few seconds of silence followed as they heard shuffling, the girl obviously was putting the coat on.

Once the shuffling stopped they uncovered their eyes thinking it was safe. It really was as a long white lab coat adorned her figure.

Huey was the first one to ask some of the questions, "What do you mean CPU candidate of Mother Base. Also you said you were just born? How?"

"As I said I'm the CPU candidate of Mother Base, since I was born here, but I don't know what exactly what those are. I just... know. To answer your second question. I was just born simple as that really. I was born by the high concentration of Share energy here."

This only lead to blank stares, she only made them think of even more questions. It really did create more questions than answers.

"Share energy?" A member asked.

"Uh... you know the energy of shares? The faith people put into the CPU of a nation."

"Again what's a CPU?"

"Actually I can answer that." A former ASIC member turned into MSF R&D member answered.

"CPUs are the leaders of one of the four nation, they're the goddesses that watch over their lands. Who are currently captured by the way. The fact that Mother Base has a CPU candidate is a bit odd."

"Odd?"

"Sorry let me rephrase that. It's odd, not only to have a CPU candidate, but the crystal is still there. Usually when a crystal expends that light it disappears forever, but here it is. Also the fact that it was able to gather enough energy to create a CPU candidate is strange. Crystals can't hold that much shares, but it requires a lot to even create a candidate. Again it's strange."

"That's a lot to take in." Huey said understanding the long exposition, "But how do you know all that?"

The member smirked, "I was one of the top researchers in Planeptune, we actually tested out the share crystals. The candidate part, I actually read that in a book."

"Interesting." Huey gazed to the girl, who polity watched them speak, not saying a word.

"I think it would be a good idea to take you to Kaz, see if he knows what to do."

"Alright. Please lead the way."

Huey hearing that wheeled towards the door and out of the room, the Mother Base candidate followed.

A few seconds of silence followed in the room as everyone just watched the door.

The member who explained the CPU and crystal things sighed, "A CPU candidate was born, even though it should've been impossible due to a number of factors." She put her hand to her head, "This is like one of my anime."

…...

Huey has successfully gathered both, Kaz and the Boss, and they were now sitting in an empty cafeteria, with the mysterious CPU candidate across from them.

Huey explained the details.

"This is confusing to say the least." Kaz stated.

"I know. I know. It's a pain to understand." Huey replied.

"So now we got a supposed CPU candidate that was just born on base?"

"Yes." The girl replied.

"Screw it. I'll let this one slide." Kaz gave up.

Snake however was more open minded and went to shake the mysterious CPU candidate's hand.

"The name's Snake, but most of everyone calls me Boss around here, but please call me Snake." He shook their hands a few times.

"The name's Kazuhira Miller, but Kaz will just do. You've got a lot to learn if you want to stay."

"I'm Huey Emmerich, nice to meet you."

The girl stared at them putting their names into her memory.

She looked at Huey first and said, "Nice to meet you too. Mr. Huey."

She looked at Kaz, "Alright. I understand uncle Kaz."

"Ghg." Kaz flinched at the uncle part.

"What's wrong Kaz?" Snake asked.

"Nothing, just... I don't know how to explain it, but my heart just skipped a beat."

She turned to Snake and silently stared at him for a while, "Hello... Snake?" She looked like she wanted to say something else, but was too uncomfortable to say it.

"So what's yours?" Kaz wanted to quickly get this through.

"I don't have a name." She looked down at her bare feet.

"Guess we'll have to think of something." Kaz replied.

"In the meantime I'll introduce her to the men." Snake stood up from his seat.

"That okay with you?" Snake asked the still lab coat clad girl.

She looked up and smiled, "It's okay Big Brother."

"?"

"?"

"?"

"Big Brother?"

…...

 **Again another short chapter. Next one will get the plot rolling again.**

 **Anyway, anyone want to give the new girl a name? I can't think of any right now that would be unique, all I can think of are generic names. It may seem like lazy writing, but trust me it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nisa was in Leanbox, showing the new candidate around.

Honestly she did not expect the sudden development, neither did anyone else on Mother Base. Miller just announced that they have gotten a CPU candidate and explained the details to his understanding, if anyone had a question just ask the people who naturally live in Gamindistri.

Nisa had volunteered to show the new blood around, inside she was excited this is the dream of many of those in Gamindistri, to at least hang or talk to a CPU or CPU candidate, though she isn't officially well known, it still counts.

Nisa took a glance at the girl beside her she wore a white tank top and brown pants, pretty simple actually. She was currently taking in the wonders of the world around her. Food, games, manga, clothes, you name it.

Nisa couldn't help, but smile at the site before her. It simply reminded her of herself when she was younger, curious of the world around her.

Nosa slapped her forehead, realizing something, she forgot to ask her name. Nisa proceeded to grab the girl's shoulder.

"Sorry to ask so late, but care to indulge me on your name?" Why she said indulge is anyone's guess.

The girl tilted her head obviously trying to remember herself, "Oh yeah! It's-"

…..

A tape starts playing.

Footsteps could be heard pacing back and forth.

"How about Alicia?" Kaz's voice could be heard.

"No, too common. Patty?" Huey's voice could be heard.

"No, she doesn't look like a Patty. Hm… Sky?"

"Naw, doesn't sound appealing. How about Athena?"

"No, that's not it either. Tsubasa?"

"Sounds like a name you would give to someone with blue hair. Neptune?"

"I don't know, but that sounds like it's been taken."

"You know Neptune, right? Planet, Roman God, other name Poseidon?

"I know what Neptune is Huey. It's just, I don't know, feels like we might run into problems if we call her that."

"Now that you've mentioned it me too. I wonder why that is?"

"So uh…. Joy?"

"Nah, Doesn't even sound like a proper name. Fox?"

"Possibly a codename, but not a real name….."

A few seconds of silence passes by… and passes by….. Until a snap of the fingers could be heard.

"I got it! How about Kiniro?"

"Kiniro?"

"It means Gold colored in Japanese."

"That actually sounds like a good name, better than what I was about to say."

"And that was?"

"I was going to say Pacifica, but…"

"Yeah…. No. I don't think anyone wants to be reminded of that incident."

"I know. You're right. So Kiniro?"

"Kiniro it is."

The tape end there.

….

"Kiniro" Kiniro simply says.

"It's a perfect name." Nisa complimented.

Kiniro giggles at the compliment, Nisa is basically the first friend she has. Plus the fact she was recently born makes the experience all the more exciting.

She takes a look at a local game store. Nisa opts to lead the way inside. She herself has been to this store many times before.

Kiniro follows the self proclaimed hero inside, excited at the new opportunities.

"Hello Nisa." The clerk greets.

"Hey Dan." Nisa greets back.

"Who's your cute friend?" The clerk, Dan was obviously referring to a certain newcomer.

"My name is Kiniro." She waves to Dan.

"The name's Dan, nice to meet ya."

"So Nisa." Dan the clerk starts, "Been hearing some rumors lately."

"Rumors?"

"Been hearing some people have been clearing quests like it was no ones business. People say that they have an aura of professionalism. Almost as if they were soldiers from Leanbox's own military, but here's the thing even the soldiers of Leanbox say they feel them on a completely different level."

"Different level?" Nisa knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, Leanbox has the strongest military might out of all the nations, but even some of the soldiers feel as though they are small compared to them."

"That's a terrifying thought." Nisa said.

She thinks she knows why though. The militaries of Gamindistri are trained to deal with monsters and possibly humans in case of a nation invading. MSF however are all trained to deal with humans. Now if you set up the strongest monster hunter to deal with at least a medium trained MSF member, the MSF member won't hesitate to attack.

That doesn't mean the monster hunter is weak, it just means that fighting to kill another person is harder if you've never done it before. Hesitation will get in the way. Which is why Nisa fights to injure, but never kill another person.

"However they are just rumors so no need to panic. There is no way that there are soldiers stronger than the Leanbox army." Oh the sweet embrace of Irony.

"Yeah."

Kiniro meanwhile was browsing through the many games in stock. She was amazed at everything on the shelf, shooters, bullet hells, RPGs, etc.

However she ignored all of that when she something peculiar to the side. Brown in color and box like it stood there empty. She continued staring at it, almost as if she was missing something.

She slowly walks up to it, picks it up, opens the bottom, and crouches down pulling it over her body.

Kiniro felt her mind just go… blank. As if she understood everything in the universe. As if she understood inner peace. As if she found the answers to life itself. She has found her true calling, she has found what she's been missing. All sound from the outside stopped inside, nothing could disrupt it.

Outside the haven Dan looked confused and pointed, "Did your friend just enter a cardboard box?"

"Huh?" Nisa turned around to see a wild cardboard box walk up to her.

It appears that Kiniro found something in the box, something Snake tried to teach, but Nisa only understood the infiltration part of it, not everything else.

Nisa peeped inside the hole, "Kiniro, what are you doing?"

"Being the box."

"What?"

"I am becoming one with the box."

"That still doesn't explain-"

"I feel at peace in this box, like all my answers are in here. Life doesn't matter without the box. I've discovered the meaning of life in this box. Life is the Box. The Box is Life."

Nisa stared at the crazy box lover. Not another one.

"Weird." Dan stated.

"That's an understatement." Nisa sighed.

…..

A tape starts up.

"Ghghgg" A grunt was heard.

"Mr. Kojima? What's wrong." A random MSF member was heard.

"Damn you Konami!" Kojima yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I see my work, being sold out. Car commercials that don't make sense, my master pieces being displayed on machines that don't offer much interactions. So much hard work put into it, but plastered on gimmicks."

"Dear, Kojima! What monster would do such a thing?!"

"Fortunately, it is only visions, we can change it, or it's not real. It could be an alternate world all together. Be on the look out for something called Konami."

"Yes Sir!" Footsteps could be heard charging out of the room.

The tape ends there.

Another tape starts up.

"I just realized something." A female voice was heard.

"Yeah?" Another female voice was heard.

"MSF, might actually be able to take down ASIC."

"You just realized that?"

"No, but you know."

"I don't follow."

"MSF has a lot of power to back them up, and the Boss, Big Boss is the sole reason for that."

"Okay? Where are you going with this?"

"Nowhere just stating facts. Now for a fun discussion, Big Boss, everyone here believes in him, hell I believe in him, you might-"

"I do."

"Now he is not a CPU and he can take on a lot of shit, A.I, people with Supernatural powers, torture, all of which I heard from the MSF members, including Commander Miller."

"Yeah he is the definition of Badass."

"I know right? Now since he is not a CPU, what if he was? His shares would be at a constant, since everyone here believes in him."

"Now that you mention it… yeah."

"Now the CPU candidate is here, because of a high share rate, it is said that all CPU and CPU candidates rely on shares for power."

"The CPU candidate of Mother Base will have a constant power."

"Now you're catching on!"

They continue to have conversations on many topics, but the tape ends there.

….

Nisa was currently on a Helicopter with Lia and a few other Members of MSF, heading towards Lastation. Today was the day MSF try to branch out farther than Leanbox, they won't reveal themselves just yet, just need to establish locations. Everyone wore street clothes to remain inconspicuous, Lia wore a tuxedo for whatever reason.

"Remember, the mission is to stay and scout out in Lastation for a few days. Don't do anything suspicious, just do some quests that don't attract much attention or try some local cuisine, just don't get caught doing anything that'll reveal MSF." Lia reminded everyone of their mission.

From what Nisa understood, Lia is the leader of the mission.

"Yes Sir!"

A salute from the others and Nisa.

Nisa, however had a different thought in her mind.

'Hopefully I don't run into her, if I do…. What will she say? What will I say?'

…..

Meanwhile Snake was in a helicopter, with his self proclaimed 'little sister', heading towards Planeptune. The mission was simple, just scout out Planeptune, live there a few days to get a feel of the of the location. In which he is currently wearing a tuxedo to not seem suspicious.

Kiniro meanwhile was inside her cardboard box. Snake smiled at this, another person has found the true meaning of the box.

Well the ride was probably going to take a while, so he pulled out his own box and entered it too.

…

 **Another. Chapter up another short one too. Thanks for the names for our local Candidate**

 **Have some Omake in yo face dawg.**

..

" _Snake…. I need you to kill K-Sha." Kojima asked, no, ordered Snake to do._

 _"Are you sure? This has to be really important coming from you."_

 _"It is important. If she continues to live, many things will happen, unpleasant things."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"However look her in the eyes and say 'Mr Kojima says. Sayonara'."_

 _"I'll do anything for you. Kojima."_

 _.._

 _CFW Magic was talking to someone, but the camera only shows Magic._

 _"The goddesses are going to arrive soon. Soon our ultimate plan to revive our Goddess will come into fruition. I only have to thank you….."_

 _A devious smile appears on her lips._

 _"Histoire."_

 _The camera cuts to Histoire cutting a video chat, smiling evilly. The camera then zooms out to show the Planeptune Basilicom, then to all of Planeptune, then to Gamindistri, and zooming onto the Goddesses heading towards Gamindistri Graveyard, with the camera showing both Histoire and Magic smiling in the skies, before it cuts to black._


	9. Chapter 9

Nisa was currently in Lastation walking alongside Lia. This was her first time out of Leanbox actually, though she claimed she was a hero she only actually did her heroics in Leanbox, making her well known there. She could not afford a ticket to get on one of boats that transported citizens in and out of Leanbox.

Now she was able to get here for free, while riding a helicopter.

The first thing that everyone noticed when they landed nearby the town was the stench of pollution. It was horrible, to top it off you could see the pollution in the skies of Lastation, how anything could live in such a place is anyone's guess.

"So much for the land of Black Regality." She remembered someone say, before going separate ways.

Anyway inside Lastation large buildings were tightly packed together, with many business women and a few business men lining the streets. It is not uncommon to know that Lastation is the busiest place in Gamindistri, but it is still a surprise to see many people walking quickly in a rush to get their jobs done.

Nisa honestly felt out of place, due to her colorful clothing choice. She took a glance at Lia, who didn't even look bothered at the packed streets.

"How are you not bothered by this?" She asked.

Lia just smiles, "I actually grew up in a city called New York, so the busy streets are a familiar site. It actually reminds me of it."

Nisa and Lia continued walking in silence, taking in the sights to see.

However a certain small building caught her attention. Causing her to stop in her tracks and Lia to stop as well seeing her like that.

"What's wrong?" Lia asked.

When she didn't get an answer Lia looked to where she was looking.

It was a small building wedged between two large ones, a sign atop of it said the words 'Passe', the design of it indicated it was a diner. The window even showed the seats, a few people were either entering the establishment.

It was then that Lia realized something she knows someone there. Nisa's face even indicated it, just frozen in place.

Lia has seen that face on many people before, it usually means that they know someone and last time they saw them it ended on a sour note.

"Ah, getting hungry. I am too." Lia chose to feign ignorance.

"N-no I'm just-" Nisa's stomach chose this time to betray her.

"Come on let's go." Lia began walking towards Passe, much to Nisa's dismay.

"Wait, maybe somewhere else."

But she was walking towards Passe, even though she doesn't want to. It is simple as not walking if you don't want to go.

….

"Here she is Commander Miller."

One of the staff brought in a woman with blonde hair and teal eyes, a black top that has a tie, black glove that end at her forearm, white shorts with a large loose belt around it, and a stuffed animal of some sort in her arms.

"Hi! I'm Dengekiko from Dengekiko news!" The woman now known as Dengekiko exclaimed.

"Alright…." Kaz was taken aback by her fearless demeanor, "The name's Kazuhira Miller."

"So what is this place?"

"Hey I'm the one asking questions here."

"Oh… continue."

Kaz sighed at the girl's energetic personality. Earlier he was told that a girl arrived on rowboat and immediately asked questions.

"First off how the hell did you find us?" Kaz questioned.

"Oh, I followed a helicopter here."

Kaz raised a brow, "Followed? We're a few miles off shore."

"Yes, but more like saw it go off into the horizon. Nothing is south of Leanbox so it must've been a scoop waiting to happen."

"So you rowed here?"

"Yes! I'll tell ya though, my arms are tired from rowing for a few hours."

Kaz only stared at Dengekiko, how is she the only one to notice helicopters flying around?

Dengekiko decided it was her turn to ask questions, as she pulled a notepad and pencil out of her pocket.

"Now it's my turn. I'll ask once again, what is this place?"

Kaz continued the silence for a bit, before answering, "You're at Mother Base."

"Mother… Base…" Dengekiko scribbled the words on her notepad. "So uh… why in the middle of the ocean and not you know, on land."

"Wasn't our choice, it was a gift to us."

"Gift….." Dengekiko said scribbling the name down.

"Next question. What's this even for? I noticed a logo that said 'MSF' and everyone here is carrying a gun, so what is going here?"

"I'm not going to be the one answering that, but you could wait until Boss gets back."

"Understood! To catch a scoop, you've sometimes got to wait hours on end!"

…..

"Boss, we got a little complication over here at Mother Base. Wanted to see if you could kindly deal with it."

"I'll come back and check. See you in a few hours."

"Understood, dispatching a helicopter."

Snake and Kiniro were currently in a safe house in Planeptune... well temporarily rented apartment, but a safe house no less.

"You think you can continue by yourself?" Snake asked the candidate.

She saluted, "Don't worry big brother. I can do this."

Snake nodded getting ready to go back.

…

Nisa stared at the person right in front of her, their blue hair and goggles mirroring one another. The person stared back in disbelief and joy.

"Nisa?" She stated.

"Yes, Chian."

Nisa was then hugged tightly, "I- I missed you so much…" Tears were starting to form in Chian's eyes.

…

 **Short Chapter brought to you by boredom. So uh… what do people think of my characterization of Nisa. Also what would people think of this extending into Re;birth 3? Though I do have something special for that planned**.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here's another one Commander Miller. "

A soldier dropped off a mickey mouse looking wannabe. With brownish hair and emerald like eyes, though she did look more like a clown than a mouse.

"Thanks… again wolf."

Well this is the second intruder. One look at her would tell you her clothes are wet.

"Hello, I'm Famitsu from Famitsu news!" The clown like girl proclaimed.

'Another news person?'

"Okay… how did 'you' find us?" Miller put an emphasis on the you.

"I followed a helicopter."

'We should start taking the scenic route from now on.'

"What do you mean by 'followed?' We are a few miles off shore." He asked calmly, compared to the first person to 'follow' a helicopter.

Famitsu merely smiled, "I swam here!"

A moment of silence proceeded, Kaz could hear the guards outside the door dropping their weapons in shock.

Kaz adjusted his shades, taking a deep breath in through his nose, before exhaling harshly.

"You swam here." Kaz didn't question, he stated it.

"Yep, my arms are a bit tired, but it was a good workout. I was always taught to pursue a scoop no matter the cost."

She said that all without skipping a beat.

Kaz once again inhaled, while taking off his shades.

He exhaled.

Inhaled

Exhaled

Inhaled

Exhaled.

Inhaled, then proceeded to slam his head right into a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone here?!" He didn't yell, but harshly whispered.

He reeled back, taking a moment to regain his posture, before seeing he made a dent in the wall.

Kaz turned to the now scared Famitsu, "Sorry about that, just needed to let out some frustrations from the last couple of days."

"Bring the other girl in." Kaz said as he turned his back.

One door opening and...

"Famistu!"

"Dengekico!"

"It's Dengeki-ko! Not Dengeki-co!"

Kaz palmed his face, "Snake get here quick." He whispered.

…

Lia smiled as she watched the two siblings reconnect, currently they were in the back room. Something about reconnecting always warmed her heart. Hopefully not heartburn though.

Chian had just recently got done bawling her eyes out, while hugging her sister.

Nisa patted Chian's back comforting her, anymore longer she would've cried too.

"There, there. I'm here now." They were still in a hugging position on the floor.

"I-I've just missed you, so much." Chian said in between sniffles.

"I did too." Nisa calmly said, stroking Chian's hair

Chian started to chuckle a bit, "When did you learn to comfort people?"

"Being Heroine has it's perks, you have to comfort people sooner or later."

Chian giggled, "So you did become a Heroine."

"You're damned right I did."

"I see you picked up a foul mouth also."

"Oh crap. I didn't notice." It appears that a certain group influenced her a bit.

"It's alright. I'm not as offended by swearing, like most other people."

The two share a hearty laugh as they pick themselves up from the ground, though Nisa's quickly becomes solemn.

"Listen Chian, about what I said to you four years ago…. I'm sorry."

Silence filled the back, before Chian flicked her sister's forehead

"That's not the Nisa I know. I've already forgiven you a long time ago" Chian smiled at her sister.

Nisa smiled back as she flicked her sister back, "Hey I can be serious from time to time, I honestly guess I didn't want to say bye to my sister that's all."

They once again share a laugh.

"Oh yeah, who's this?" Chian asked, still smiling.

"This is Lia, a friend."

"Nice to meetcha." Lia gave a two finger salute to Chian.

"Same to you. Come on I'll cook you something on the house." Chian gave a follow me signal as she walked out of the back.

"So do you still beat people for calling you flat?"

….

Kiniro browsed through the selection of manga she found when wandering Planeptune.

The shop was pretty large, but barely anyone was in it.

Right now the selection she was browsing…. Yaoi.

At first she was confused about the concept of two guys loving each other, since she was born with the knowledge of boys and girls loving each other and girls loving each other, but not two guys.

She actually bought a book the other day, when she was out with Nisa, although secretly.

She's been obsessed with it ever since reading it.

She was about to reach out for one, but a pair of tinier than usual hands touched hers.

She took a glance to the side to see a small person floating on a book.

They both retracted their hands, as the tiny person speaks, "I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The small person stopped mid sentence, earning a confused glare from the newborn.

"You feel like a- No you can't be. There's no way."

"There's no way?" Kiniro questioned.

The tiny person grabbed her arm, "Please, I urge you to follow me."

Even though she couldn't be forced to follow this person, her legs moved on their own.

….

The two were inside a large tower, at the top, Kiniro just sat on a stool, waving her feet back and forth, as the tiny person paced back and forth as well.

"This can't be possible, the only explanation would be it's Leanbox's Candidate, but that would be all over the news…."

She stopped as she stared at Kiniro, "I am terribly sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I am Histoire."

"My names Kiniro."

"I see…." Histoire sat silently contemplating her next choice of words.

"You are a CPU Candidate….. correct?"

Kiniro smiled as she nodded, "I am, how did you know?"

"I can sense it, in a strangely complicated and convoluted way." She simply explained.

"Now then…. Which Nation are you from?"

Kiniro smiled once again, "I'm the CPU Candidate of Mother Base."

Histoire gave an obviously confused look.

"Mother…. Base…?"

….

 **Potential Staff Member:**

 **Chian:**

 **Combat: E**

 **R &D: C**

 **Culinary: S++**

 **Intel: D**

 **Medicine: E+**

 **Can possibly help create the ultimate burger**

…

 **There we go, sorry this took so long, Videogames is my answer for it.**

 **For some reason I just imagine Histoire to be a closet Yaoi lover, after a long days (Of Neptune's) work, after dealing with Neptune's shit, and after dealing with so much Yuri, she just secretly get Yaoi manga and somehow hides it.**

 **I need to restep up my game, get longer chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Snake, these are the two intruders." Miller presented Dengekiko and Famitsu, to Snake.

"Right they're the ones who-"

"Don't even mention it." Miller stopped Snake as he had a headache from just the two.

"Hello I'm-"

"Famistu from Famitsu news-"

"Would you be willing to tell me-

"About this place!" The duo ended up interrupting each other, to obviously get a leg up on who would be reporting

"Hey back off!"

"You back off!" The duo still got hostile with each other.

"That's enough you two!" Kaz yelled at them, for him it's been about the fortieth time. They won't stop bickering.

Snake proceeded to do something interesting, he placed both of his hands atop both of their heads, "Don't go bickering you two. Now from what I heard from Kaz, you two are news reporters yes?"

They both nodded their heads, staying silent as though their fathers were scolding them.

Snake had to slightly bend a bit to get to their level, "If you both behave I'll kindly give you a story. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." The duo said.

"Wait you're actually going to give them a story? I don't think it's good to debut in a newspaper and be written off as a rumor." Kaz calmed down a bit.

"Don't worry Kaz. This'll not be a debut. Just a pre-made one."

"Huh?"

"It's actually simple Kaz, we just tell not to release the story until our debut."

"... You sure we can trust them?"

"No, but let's just give them the benefit of doubt."

"Don't worry sirs-" Dengekiko started.

"We'll listen to what you say." Famitsu finished, this time without the obvious rudeness of their argument.

Kaz could only stare at Snake and the girls. Silence filled the room as he looked back and forth. That's when he realized something.

'Why am I… acting so… I think I need a nap."

Kaz turned away, not sparing a second glance, "Snake… do what you do best. I'll be taking a nap." He ended in a solemn voice, as he walked right out of the room. Leaving the trio behind.

….

A tape was being recorded, "Boss….. I'm sorry I've been doubting you these past few weeks. I honestly think it's my way of denying that we are in a different world."

Miller took a deep breath in, "You do not know how painful that was to admit. Dealing with our arrival, the quests, monsters, the Candidate, everything…. I guess I just wanted to deny that we were actually away from home. My brain was trying to make sense of it all. I guess you could say I just broke."

Miller slammed his hands on the table he was at, standing up as well. "However I did have a realization, when I saw the way you handled those two girls. What sort of second in command am I if I reject the proof right in front of me."

The door to his quarters opened startling the commander, causing him to instinctively turn around.

"A good one."

Snake entered the room as he spoke, looking into Miller's eyes.

Snake walked towards Miller. He firmly placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile. "Kaz. It's okay to doubt. It's okay to get frustrated. It's okay, just okay. I don't care if you doubt my decisions, you won't get executed for it. You're a human just like me and everyone else on base. We can only take so much before we break."

Miller's breathing slowed down a bit, taking in Snake words. He smirked as he grasped Snake's shoulder, "Thank you, Snake."

Miller let out a small chuckle, letting go of Snake's shoulder with Snake doing the same. "I just realized that this experience may be the least craziest thing that ever happened to us. Back home we had to deal with governments, secret services, protestors, conspiracy theories, fucking bipedal robots with advance A.I, etc. Here we're just dealing with ASIC and a few quests here and there. The Intel team loves the break, the Culinary staff are loving new foods, the Medical team are amazed at the new drugs, the Combat team are pretty much doing what they do, and the R&D team are having a blast with the new tech."

Snake chuckled as well, "I take it you like it here?"

"Don't get me wrong, I want to get home as soon as possible. There are many things only we can deal with. However I wouldn't mind staying here."

Snake smirked at Kaz's passion, "How's the burger project coming up?"

"Not much progress has been made, I think I'll have to up the ante a little, maybe get some preservatives."

"I see. Well then I guess you owe a lot of people money."

Kaz's eyes widened as remembered the bets he made, plus he's still recording! He immediately hits stop on the tape.

"Shit. Boss I have a favor to ask, don't tell anyone of this conversation. Understand?"

"I'll see you around Kaz." Snake walked out of the room, door opening and closing automatically.

Miller sat back down in his chair, his mind exhausted a bit. Though he was smiling more than he was earlier in the day.

Meanwhile a certain crystal illuminates a little brighter within the (currently unoccupied) R&D lab.

….

"I see." Histoire said taking in what the Candidate said.

"How can something like this go unnoticed so long? A nation filled to the brim with soldiers." Histoire contemplated the possibilities as there is no way it would go unnoticed by…. anything really.

"Plus the fact that they don't have a CPU and the fact they have a CPU Candidate, everything just doesn't make sense."

"That's because they come from a different dimension." Kiniro simply stated.

Histoire's eyes went wide, "Different dimension?"

"Yup, big brother told me about it, plus some of Mother Base."

"That would explain somethings, but…. to pull an entire nation to this world?" Histoire questioned.

"Can you please not tell anyone?" Kiniro requested.

"Why's that?"

"Well we kind of don't want to be discovered until the time is right. And I guess I just broke that." Kiniro tapped her fingers together. She was obviously nervous.

Histoire took a look into the begging eyes of the girl, "Alright." She reluctantly agreed, "But tell no one that you saw me in the manga shop."

Kiniro just smiled.

"I also have another request if you don't mind."

She leaned to signify she's all ears.

"Would you mind taking me to your big brother, or Big Boss?"

"I guess so…" Kiniro hoped that she didn't get in trouble for this.

….

Nisa sat on one of the bar stools next to Lia as they both waited for Chian to cook something for Nisa.

"So you're the reason Chian's so giddy?" A chef that worked for her said.

"Yeah, name's Nisa. I'm her sister." Nisa said, though she noticed something in his voice, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's ASIC that's all that really needs to be said."

Nisa's eyebrows arched a bit at that, "What's happening?"

"Nothing that you need to know Nisa." Chian brought out a burger for Nisa stopping the chef from whatever he had to say

Setting it in front of her, Nisa now had to confront her, "Chian what is happening?"

Chian had a slight frown upon her face, "Nothing for you to be concerned with-"

She stopped as she saw Nisa's eyes stared into her soul, "Chian. I am your sister, I know when you are in trouble, I can tell. I want to help you."

Nisa grasped her sister's shoulder, which caused Chian to tense up a bit. It used to be common for the two, but Nisa used to punish those who would hurt Chian mentally or physically no matter the cost.

Giving in Chian placed Nisa's hand off her shoulder, "They're extorting Passe for eighty percent of profit." She sighed.

Nisa clenched her fist hearing this, who would dare do this to her sister. ASIC will pay it was obvious that she was about to do something rash.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, "Calm down, Nisa. Gather information then decide a course of action." Lia said.

She stopped clenching her fist, noticing her burger was getting cold. She quickly grabbed it and took a bite, relieving a bit of stress. "So who comes in to collect the money?"

Chian was a bit hesitant to answer, but she did, "Someone random each time in the back alleyway… tomorrow is the deadline for the next payment."

"So we have to simply tail them back to their hideout." Nisa said, surprising Chian a bit.

"I thought you would try something like beat them up, extract information, then go to their hideout."

Nisa was finished with her burger, "I picked up a thing or two. So what did they do to make you comply to their demands?" A relatively simple question.

Chian didn't share as she went silent. No wishes to comply.

Nisa didn't pester on for this, "That's fine if you don't wish to tell me, it won't matter anymore. We'll find a way to put down ASIC for good."

The door front door was abruptly pushed open, two people in ASIC hoodies entered, "We're here to collect some credits, now can do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way. "

People were starting to exit Passe as things may turn ugly

"The deadline isn't until tomorrow." Chian quickly said, shocked that they're early.

The duo walked over to the counter one pointing a bat at Chian, "Did I stutter I said-"

Nisa was quick to action as she quickly grabbed the one with the bat and slammed her head into the counter and kept her there. The other one was about to retaliate with a knife, but Lia was quick as she grabbed her opponent's head and maneuvered behind her, holding out a knife of her own to the neck.

"I guess I will beat you up, then go to your base." Nisa said. "Also where's your hideout?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! No need to get rash! I _have_ work for ASIC nothing more. I'm sorry! I'll tell you anything just don't kill us!" The goon quickly gave in.

…

From the diary of Chian:

June 21 20XX:

I- I honestly don't know what to put here…. ASIC came in today demanding an eighty percent profit, I refused as anyone would, but the male suddenly got violent and slapped me. He once again demanded a payment, to which I said no once again.

I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I looked down to find out I was stabbed, the next thing I know I was in a back alleyway and was pushed onto the ground his partner holding me down.

My clothes were torn off as I was held down. I remember it all so vividly, but I don't want to write down what they did. They did _things_. Things I want to forget. This was in a back alleyway and all I felt was pain as I couldn't call for help. No matter how much I try it can't go away….. This madness has to stop.

…...

"Why has ASIC's shares dropped down so suddenly?"

"It can't be that Candidate she only just got to Lastation."

"Then who is it? Shares can't just drop suddenly."

"We have to find a way to gain back those shares, or we are powerless. We should do something."

"ASIC shares are either made from genuine faith or fear. Someone is giving people hope. We have to find a way to put an end to this. Kill anyone who dares to deny us. What can any mere humans do."

…

Snake had a sudden sense to look out the window of the helicopter. He doesn't know why, but he felt as though someone had challenged him.

He took out a cigar opening the door. Time seemed to quickly pass by as he was already near Planeptune.

…

A tape starts up.

"And so we have enough to write a story… too bad we can't release it yet." Famitsu was heard.

"Yeah. Too bad, but it would turn out for the better if these were the top headlines." Dengekiko said.

"Yeah- hey why are you recording?"

"Oops let me turn that off."

The tape naturally ends there.

….

 **Once again brought to you by boredom. Honestly I can possibly write more, but this seems fine to me. Going at a snail's pace, but once I get back into it I'll be fine.**

 **Hopefully this chapter doesn't feel weird.**

 **Now that I think about it, what if I created some short stories with my characterization of Nisa in the regular section? It could just be ideas going to my head, plus a bit of ego, but I think it'll do good.**

 **But no more dilly dally for now, go on see you next chapter.**


End file.
